A Tortured Soul
by JK5959
Summary: Edward Masen is secluded to his family home for the rest of his existence, never able to leave the manor's grounds. Will a tortured soul find his heart's desire? E/B AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: This story is based off the movie **_**High Spirits**_**. If you've seen it, great, then you know where this is heading. If not, read and enjoy.**

* * *

I sat in the rocking chair in the corner, and looked around the room that I have spent most of my days in; _my room_. I wasn't secluded to this room alone, but it was the only place that I cared to spend the majority of my time. It was my safe haven from everyone else that was chained to this God forsaken manor.

My room was modest but well furnished. The walls were the color of cream and the furniture a dark mahogany. The four-post bed was set against the wall, with beige lace draping overhead. The large bay window that looked out onto the open land and vast lake was at the moment covered by maroon curtains.

Two nightstands sat on either side of the bed that I no longer slept in, and an armoire sat directly in front of it, containing clothes that I didn't need. A grandfather clock sat caddy-cornered near the door to the bathroom, and a few chairs and a lounge were placed here and there. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a stand holding my phonograph, or what is mostly commonly known today as a record player.

I would often sit in my room, listening to the few records that I had, the sweet sounds of classical music filling my long dead ears. Besides my precious piano in the grand hall, it was the only thing that seemed to ease the pain that I had lived with for the past eighty years. Not just the pain that I had to endure every night, at exactly 9:43 PM, but the agony of being hopelessly and utterly alone - for eternity.

My days were the same mostly; monotonous. I would never sleep, never eat, and never shower. I didn't need to; I was dead, deceased, no longer a member of the living. You see, for nearly eighty years, for some ungodly reason, I have been cursed to spend the rest of my days reliving one fateful night over and over again.

My life before this was nothing to write home about. I was trapped in a loveless marriage to a woman who despised me. I knew my wife did not love me, nor I her. We had both known that we only held contempt for one another, only agreeing to marry for the sake of our parents who had arranged the union. The marriage was one of convenience and status, not love and devotion.

I had known that my wife had fallen in love with another man, and I knew that they would often seek each other out in the evenings. Though we didn't share the same room, they were close enough where I could here the sounds of their lovemaking every night. And honestly, I didn't care.

Victoria often told me that she was unsatisfied with me. Not because I was a lousy lover, but because I _would not_ make love to her. I was unable to bring myself to make the ultimate commitment to a woman whom I did not love. I was hoping that with time I would grow to find some affection for her, but it never came, and a year later, she found a man who could fulfill her needs - the gardener.

Even though I never loved my wife, I never sought solace outside of the marriage. I was a man raised with strong morals and convictions. I could not bring myself to deceive my wife, even if I did not care for her.

I let my head roll back against the chair, as my eyes raked over the walls. They were covered with paintings, and shelves filled with knickknacks; possessions that I had collected over my twenty-eight years alive. They were meaningless items now.

I let my eyes unconsciously fall on the grandfather clock on the opposite side of the room. I had four minutes before my torture began. I slowly rose out of the chair, and made my way to my armoire. My footfalls were quiet and resigned, the sounds reverberating off the walls, taunting me; each step bringing me closer to my nightly fate. The chair that I was just sitting in continued to creak softly as it rocked to a halt.

I opened the doors to the wardrobe and gracefully slipped off my jacket, hanging it up. Removing my pocket watch from my vest pocket, I placed it with care on one of the shelves. I popped the buttons on my vest, inching it off my shoulders and hanging it neatly on the rack. I unbuttoned the sleeves of my shirt, rolling them up to my elbows. I braced my hands against the shelf, as I did every night at this time, breathing slowly, waiting for the inevitable. And just before I was about to turn toward the bathroom - which was apart of my nightly ritual - that's when I heard it; the sound of the clock. It chimed as the hands struck 9:43, at the same exact moment the knife slid into my back.

* * *

**A/N: Drop a review and let me know what you think. I know that I have two other stories that I'm working on, but writing others helps me knock out more chapters. I'm still working on my other stories, so don't worry. This is just something fun I felt like posting. I can't promise that I'll post often for this one, but I _will _update it.**

**Review if you get the chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or High Spirits.**

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted for this story, but it took some time for this next chapter to come to me. I hope you enjoy it. If you're confused about anything, I assure you, everything will be cleared up soon.**

* * *

I felt the searing pain shoot through my entire body as I opened my mouth in a silent scream. The phantom blood trickled down my back, soaking through my white cotton shirt, leaving no stains. Though I knew I wasn't actually dying, the pain hurt all the same. No matter how many nights I suffered through this agony, it never got any easier to bear.

I sunk to my knees on the Persian rug beneath me and I clutched at the wound on my back. I brought my hand to my face to inspect it, knowing full well I wouldn't see any blood. The blood may not have been on my hands _now_, but I could still remember with perfect clarity how bright my blood shown on my pale fingers that first night, eighty years ago.

I remembered it vividly; the blood dripped from my fingers, as the life had slowly and painfully drained out of me. My breath was ragged as I struggled to breathe, the wound throbbing with each intake of breath. It was a night that I was cursed to never forget, as I lived it every night since.

I crumpled to floor, gasping for air that I didn't need. Feeling my life fade I looked up at the ceiling above me. Victoria's tear streaked face came into my line of vision as she crouched over me, my gold letter opener firmly grasped in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered between her sobs, dropping the weapon on the floor beside me. Then she was gone, leaving me to die on my own.

As soon as the door closed behind her, the pain immediately ceased, as if it never even existed in the first place.

The instant the pain subsided I rose from my position on the floor and smoothed out my attire – the same clothes that I had died in and would be fated to wear for eternity. Not bothering with putting on my coat or vest I left my room to wander the house. I closed my door shut behind me and walked down the empty hall. As soon as I rounded the corner, I came face to face with my murderer.

"Good evening, Victoria," I greeted her warmly. She was dressed in her white night gown and dressing robe - as she was every night - her fiery red hair falling over her shoulders in curls down her back.

"Good evening, Edward," she said sullenly, her eyes cast low, the tears threatening to fall at any moment.

I lifted her chin gently, bringing her gaze level with my own. "Why so sad, Victoria?"

The tears fell now, streaking her pale skin. "You know why," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry I had to do it again."

I gathered her in my arms as the convulsions overtook her body. I sat us in the hall lounge, trying my best to soothe her.

"Shh, now. It's alright, Victoria. Every night we go through the same thing," I said, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "You weep, you apologize, and I forgive you."

She looked up at me. "But how can you?" she asked. "I don't understand."

I gave her a kind smile. "It's not your fault we're here," I said.

She pulled away from me then and shifted to the other side of the lounge, her arms wound around her tightly, as if to hold her together. "It is my fault. I'm the one who killed you," she cried.

I breathed in an exasperated breath, preparing myself for this conversation, yet again. "But it is not your fault that we are still here, cursed to live out this existence," I replied, laying a gentle hand on her back. She flinched only slightly from the affectionate gesture. It was an improvement from the other nights, as she would usually pull away violently, screaming that I should not show her such kindness.

"How do you know that?" she demanded, hiding her face in her hands.

"Victoria," I prodded softly, "Look at me." She obeyed, turning her light blue eyes on me.

"There is a reason we're still here. I haven't figured it out yet, but God would not bestow this kind of fate on us if there wasn't." Though I wasn't entirely sure I believed that, I hoped it would relieve her worries.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the end of her robe.

"Now, please, stop crying. I have gotten passed this. Why can't you?"

She placed a hand on my cheek. "Because you are a good man and you didn't deserve to die. I can never forgive myself for that." Her voice was shaky from her crying, and though it shouldn't, it pained me to see her in this state.

I placed my hand atop hers, which still rested on my cheek. "You must get passed this, Victoria, or you will never be at peace," I pleaded.

She smiled a watery smile at me. "I will never be at peace if I have to put you through that every night."

"I beg you, do not continue to punish yourself," I said, grabbing her hand in mine and squeezing it gently. "Don't forget, you made things right a long time ago."

Her face fell even more with her sadness. "It was not enough," she whispered, and her body disappeared into thin air, leaving me alone.

I shook my head and continued down the hall, knowing we would go through the same thing tomorrow night, and the night after that. I walked past the old paintings of my family, remembering better times spent in this place - happier times. I wondered if I would ever have happy times again. I hoped so, but knew better than to hold on to any hope that I would.

Thinking still of those times with my family, I descended the wide stone staircase to be met by my friends dancing through the large foyer.

"Ben, Angela, what are you two doing?" I laughed, watching as Angela's dress spun out with her movements, the deep purple skirt billowing out with each turn she took.

"What does it look like?" Angela called to me as she and her husband twirled through the room to the sounds of the piano.

"Well, I would call it dancing, but with Ben's two left feet, that would be too kind," I teased.

A large smile graced Ben's face. "Ha," he bellowed. "I'm a great dancer, just ask Ange." With that he spun her once more and dipped her, placing a loving kiss on her collarbone.

"You two have danced every night for the past eighty-three years. Aren't you tired of it yet?"

"Not yet," Angela giggled, as Ben continued to trail kisses up her neck.

I rolled my eyes and strolled passed them to the grand hall. "Get a room you two. We have 12 of them," I said.

"Sounds like a great idea," Ben mumbled against Angela's lips, and their kissing forms faded into the air as they disappeared.

As much as I liked to tease them about their public displays of affection, I secretly envied them of their love. They had been together since childhood and their love only grew with each passing year. Devoted only to each other, they married at sixteen, with their parent's blessing. Even in death, their love did not die.

I had always longed for what they had; true love. Ever since I was a young lad, I had envisioned my soul mate. I always imagined her sharing my taste in music and my love of literature. She would have a kind heart and a warm, caring nature. I told myself that I would know her when I saw her because I would be instantly drawn to her. It would be magnetic, like pure magic, and I wouldn't be able to stop it. I would feel it the moment I touched her. When I was forced to marry Victoria, all hope I had of ever finding my other half was lost.

I crossed the foyer and stopped in the large archway of the hall. I leaned up against it as my Grandfather finished playing his melody. When the soft piece came to a finish I applauded enthusiastically. I always enjoyed my Grandfather's playing.

My Grandfather jumped in his seat and turned to me with a hand over his heart. "Edward, my boy, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me heart attack."

I chuckled and took up spot next to him on the piano bench, rolling my eyes. "You're a ghost Grandfather, you can't have a heart attack."

"Maybe so," he said, smiling as he began to play once again. "But you still shouldn't do that to an old man like me."

"Sorry," I apologized. "It won't happen again." But I knew that it would, as we went through the same thing almost every night. When he was lost in the piano, everything else around him faded away. It was the same way I got when playing, and it made it quite easy to sneak up on him when I wanted to.

"So, Angela and Ben finished dancing?" he asked with a knowing look.

I smiled. "Of course, and now they're otherwise occupied with each other," I said laughing, my Grandfather joining in soon after.

Without another word, my fingers joined my Grandfather's on the ivory keys. It was a piece we played every night; one of the rare things I enjoyed doing outside of the confines of my room. Our playing was completely in synch with one another, having perfected this routine over the many decades that we had been imprisoned here.

"Where's Nanna?" I asked as we continued to play the up-tempo number.

"Listening in on your great-great-great-nephew," he answered nonchalantly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world for her to be doing.

"Carlisle?" I asked bewildered, glancing at him. Why was she eavesdropping on him?

Without missing a beat my Grandfather replied, "Do you have any others?" He cocked a gray eyebrow at me.

I smiled in spite of myself. "None that I know of," I laughed.

As the song ended, I turned to him. "Why is she listening in?"

He sighed and unbuttoned his maroon jacket from around his bulging belly. "Apparently, there is a problem."

"What sort of problem?" What could possibly be going on that we would need to concern ourselves with?

He let out a frustrated breath and raked a hand through his hair before getting up and pacing the room. I smiled as I watched him, as this was a habit that I had acquired as a young boy.

He continued his movements across the marble floor and I was becoming increasingly impatient. The more he paced, the more anxious he became. And when he became anxious, he would start to float, lightly ascending through the air.

"Grandfather, what is it? Just tell me."

He stopped and faced me, hovering just a few feet above the floor. Upon realizing his current position, he gradually made his way back down to solid ground. "Carlisle may need to sell the manor."

"What?" I yelled. "He can't do that. The manor has been in our family for centuries."

"He may not have a choice," he sighed, holding his hands up in a calming gesture at me.

"And why not?" I demanded. I could feel my anger building. How dare he even think about selling?

Patting me on the shoulder, he pushed me back onto the bench. In my anger I hadn't even realized I stood up.

"Edward, Carlisle owes a lot of money and he can't make the payments."

"But I thought he was a doctor?" I asked incredulously, gripping the bench tightly in my hands.

He sat down next to me. "He is, but a lot of his patients are apparently of very poor means. He doesn't usually charge them."

"Oh," I said softly, not really knowing what else to say to that.

Carlisle was a good man and I don't know why this news surprised me. I knew it from the moment he walked into the manor and a huge grin formed on his face at the sight before him. You could tell he adored the place as much as we, its occupants did. As the eldest living Masen descendant, he was heir to Masen Manor, and he fell in love with the place, as all Masen's usually do.

He had been here for two weeks now, getting acquainted with the estate. He wanted to move his family here, to the outskirts of Chicago and take up residence in the manor, but was unsure as to the accommodations. The place was not exactly in the best of conditions. It was livable, but after being neglected for over two decades, it needed massive repairs.

I was lost in thought as my Grandfather snapped his fingers in front of my face, pulling me back to the present. Shaking my head I said, "We can't let him sell it. God only knows what someone else would do to this place."

At that precise moment my Nanna came sailing through the wall. "Settle down now, Edward. It may not come to that," she said reassuringly.

Her dark green dress was buttoned up to her neck, white frills peaking out of the collar under her chin. Her hair was pure white and pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head. Her skin was pale, like that of our whole family, her cheeks dusted lightly with rouge. Her green eyes were bright with anticipation, as she stroked the gold locket hanging around her neck. It was the exact outfit I remembered burying her in.

"What do you mean Nanna?"

"Well, apparently, Carlisle has a plan to make enough money to keep the estate in the family," she said, wringing her hands together nervously.

My Grandfather and I both narrowed our eyes at Nanna's expression. "What sort of plan?" my Grandfather asked.

My Grandmother laughed nervously before saying, "He's hoping that if he convinces everyone this place is haunted he'll turn it into some sort of an attraction." Her eyes darted from my Grandfather to me, searching our faces for any sign of shock or horror.

"How does he plan on doing that?" I asked warily. "How does he even know about us? We've never made ourselves known to him."

She pursed her lips, inhaling deeply through her nose. "Actually, he plans on faking it."

"Faking it." my Grandfather said flatly, not really making it a question, but more of a statement.

She nodded. "He's making a few phone calls and bringing some people here. A journalist, some paranormal investigators, and a few possible investors will be staying here for about a month. His family plans on helping him with all of this, and he's hoping he can pull off a few illusions and some tricks of the mind in order for it to pass as real."

Both my Grandfather and I burst into laughter, clutching our sides, and gasping for breath. "Oh, I can't wait to see this," I said.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter by sending me a review. I hope you liked it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or **_**High Spirits**_**.**

* * *

EPOV

From the very first day Carlisle had arrived we had been keeping quiet around him - all of us. We never made ourselves known, as we didn't want to scare him. Not many people would react well to seeing their dead ancestors right before their very eyes. No point in scaring the fellow. After all, we were family. Why would we want to do that? Since he rarely set foot in the west wing of the manor, which is where we all spent most of our time, it was easier to avoid him.

My grandparents and I, after much discussion with the other relatives 'residing' in the manor, decided to sit back and watch the show that Carlisle was to put on for his potential investors. Naturally, we would arise to the occasion when he needed our supernatural abilities. We didn't want to see our home sold off anymore than he did, so when it became obvious we were needed we would help.

It was half past noon on a Saturday afternoon and Carlisle was waiting for his family to arrive at any moment. They would be here three entire days before the investors and investigators would arrive. This gave them enough time to come up with a plan. I was extremely anxious to see the remaining Masen family, though Carlisle actually bore the name Cullen, not Masen.

From my position on my bed I heard the crunching of gravel from outside. The closing of car doors, and the squeals of a young woman rose through the air and reached my ears. I quickly made my way to the top of the staircase and watched as Carlisle's family came strolling in excitedly.

From eavesdropping on Carlisle numerous times, my grandmother learned that he was married and had two children – Jasper and Rosalie. I saw pictures of his family in the room that Carlisle occupied on the east end of the manor, so I recognized them immediately. Both his children had blonde hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes. The two looked so much a like I would have assumed they were twins. But I knew that Rosalie was the oldest by two years.

Not too far behind, Carlisle's wife, Esme, walked in. Her head was tilted toward the ceiling as she scanned the entire foyer with a grand smile. Her eyes seemed to brighten the further she walked into the house. She liked it as well, if her ecstatic expression was anything to go by.

Esme was a very enchanting looking woman, with caramel colored hair and hazel eyes. Her heart shaped face gave her an elegance that one would see on celebrities, perhaps a singer or an actress. She carried herself with an air of quiet dignity that not many people possess. While the children received their eye and hair color from Carlisle, it was obvious that their faces matched their mother's.

Jasper dropped his suitcases on the floor and called out for his father. "Dad! Where are you?"

"Dad, we're here," Rosalie called, spinning in circles as she took in her surroundings. "This place is magnificent. I love it here," she breathed to her mother.

"Yes, it is," Esme responded softly. "Masen Manor is beautiful. We're lucky to be able to call it home."

Jasper frowned slightly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Looks kind of old and dusty to me. It's probably drafty at night too."

His mother swatted him upside the head and walked passed him to a large mirror hanging on the wall. "Stop being so pessimistic, Jasper." She swiped her finger along the wooden frame and smiled. "It's nothing a little hard work and elbow grease can't fix."

I liked this family already. Knowing that they held a special place in their hearts for our family home and that they would do all in their power to restore it back to it's original beauty, sent a jolt of pride through me that they were kin. Though, Jasper was starting to get on my nerves with all his negativity.

Carlisle walked into the room then, smiling widely and ran straight to his wife, pulling her into a loving hug. She gasped in surprise but without hesitation, wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and leaned in, kissing his lips softly. They remained in the embrace for some time, until Jasper interrupted them.

"Ugh, that's enough, please," he grunted. "Save that for the bedroom, will ya?"

Carlisle relinquished his wife after a few more affectionate kisses and then turned to his children.

"You'll understand once you find someone," Carlisle teased his son. "Now give your old man a hug."

Jasper rolled his eyes but complied. "I'm sure if I find someone I'll be able to wait until we have some privacy before jumping her bones."

"Don't be so sure," Carlisle said, walking over to his daughter. "I'm willing to bet you'd be just as bad as me.

Rosalie jumped into her father's arms enthusiastically. "Dad, this place is amazing."

He smiled down at his daughter and brought her to his side, keeping an arm around her shoulder. He scanned the place with his eyes and breathed in contentedly. "Yes, it is, isn't it?" he whispered.

A brief flash of envy passed through me, watching him interact with his family. Knowing that I would never be able to have a loving wife or children of my own struck a deep chord of jealousy within me. For a fleeting moment I was angered that I would have to endure watching them while they were here, but it passed just as quickly as it came. I knew I shouldn't be feeling such things toward family, and I felt terrible for allowing my emotions to get the better of me, if only for a brief moment.

Looking around worriedly Carlisle asked, "Where's Bella?"

"Oh," Rosalie said, looking over her shoulder toward the door and then back again. "She's taking some pictures of the estate. She jumped out as soon as the car stopped moving. I hope she doesn't get lost or hurt. You know how she is." She rolled her eyes.

Who was this Bella? I don't recall grandmother mentioning anyone besides his family being involved in this little charade.

Carlisle began to laugh and nodded in understanding with a small grin. "Has she had to visit the hospital at all recently?" he asked.

"No, she's been fine," Jasper interjected as he looked around, touching this and that as he passed things. "Just some bumps and bruises. Nothing we couldn't handle." He winked at his father. "You taught us well, doc."

Rosalie laughed lightly. "Yeah, she gives me plenty of practice for school."

"Rosalie, this estate is beautiful. We need to take a walk later to get a better lay of the land. It's enormous," someone called from outside. Just then a ravishing brunette walked through the door, surrounded by a blanket of sunlight.

Her long mahogany hair trailed down her back, billowing out behind her as she moved. Her creamy skin glowed in the rays of sun peering in through the windows. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with excitement, and her pink lips turned up in the most radiant smile. Her slender body moved gracefully as she walked though the room. I was completely mesmerized by her. My heart gave a small tug at her presence and I nearly gasped at the feeling.

_What was that?_

"Bella, there you are," Carlisle said happily and pulled her into a warm hug.

_Well, he was a very affectionate man, wasn't he?_, I thought bitterly. I felt another strange pull at my heart, and a momentary flood of jealousy coursed through my veins at seeing him hug her. I had no idea where this was coming from, or why, and I was ashamed at myself for feeling such things, especially toward family. But I couldn't help the unexpected feeling of wanting to be the one holding her at that very moment. It was a need so great it was almost painful.

She hugged him back eagerly as he lifted her off her feet. "Carlisle, I've missed you. You should never leave for that long again," she chided playfully.

He laughed lightly. "Sorry about that, Bella. Won't happen again. I promise."

"Better not," she teased, pulling back and looking around the room.

"Where did you run off to?" Rosalie asked. "We thought you fell down a well or something."

Bella smirked at her teasing tone. "I was taking pictures of the garden. It's really quite breathtaking. I've already taken some great photographs that would really round out my portfolio. I can't wait to see the rest of this place."

"I'll take you guys on a tour later this afternoon," Carlisle promised. "Right now I still have some calls to make. I need to make sure that everything is in order for the arrival of our guests. But until then, feel free to roam around, Bella."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," she said, her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

The Cullens began to converse quietly amongst themselves, Bella completely oblivious to their whisperings as she marveled at the view before her. She snapped a few photos of the foyer, taking special care to include the old paintings of my family. She studied the portrait of my grandparents and then moved on to the one of my parents, taking a few more photos of these and then moving her attention elsewhere.

Her eyes scanned every inch of the area; the molding, the chipping paint on the walls, the cracks in the marble floor, the tapestries that framed the windows, until finally they rested at the top of the staircase - o_n me_. She was looking _at_ me. Not through me, or around me, but _at_ me. That's never happened before. No one's ever been able to see me unless I want to be seen, which I never have.

She looked deeply into my eyes and I found myself getting lost in hers. Her warm brown eyes were so enchanting I couldn't pull away. Her gaze raked over my face and then down my body. Her eyes lifted back up my frame and once again rested on my own. She moved slowly to the bottom of the stairs, her lips parted slightly, and her eyes wide in wonder.

I myself, without consciously thinking about it, descended the stairs. She froze at the first step, as I continued to move toward her. I couldn't seem to control it. My body was reacting to her. Like my heart and soul needed to be near her. No, they _ached_ to be near her. Everything else seemed to fade into the background as I moved closer to her, my eyes never leaving hers. When I was no more than a step away, Rosalie came up behind her and grabbed her hand, bringing her attention away from me.

"Come on, Bella, let's take a tour of this place," she said excitedly. "Maybe find you a room?"

She pulled her away from me and toward the grand hall. Bella looked back at me, her eyes finding mine, and there was a sadness in them that I knew matched my own. She felt the loss too. Felt the same emptiness that I did as she was being dragged away from me.

_What was going on?_

_

* * *

**Drop a review if you have the chance. Don't worry, things will pick up soon. Thanks for reading. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**High Spirits**_**.**

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I told you guys that I may not get to it as often as I would like. But since I found some inspiation for this story, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**I want to thank everyone who's been reading my stuff. You're encouragement and support mean a lot. :)**

* * *

_BPOV  
_

Twilight had just fallen over the manor and the light of the moon was dimly streaming in through the windows. Rosalie was dragging me down another endless corridor, darting into rooms here and there, her curiosity getting the better of her. The mansion was completely furnished from top to bottom, the original furniture still taking up residency in the quaint rooms and long corridors. The tapestries still hung grandly from the large windows, the old paintings dusty and faded.

I took in everything in wonder and astonishment as I walked the manor's second story in quiet awe. I was amazed at the condition of the place. It was centuries old, passed down through generations, and had been neglected for the past thirty odd years, yet it was still breathtaking. The paint was wearing with age, cobwebs hung in the corners of the rooms, and there were more cracks in the floor than there should be, but the character and beauty of the place was not lost to me. It was a grand home, larger than any I had ever seen. It was warm and inviting, albeit drafty and a bit daunting.

I followed distantly behind Rosalie as she wandered down another hall, her golden locks disappearing around the bend. I hovered back, trailing purposely behind to take in the décor of the hallway on my own. I preferred to be alone most times, and this was just such an occasion. I felt I could only truly appreciate all that the manor had to offer if I was alone, taking in everything at my own pace and leisure.

I came to a stop in front of an old and weathered lounge chair. The material was worn and faded, the dark wood dusty and chipped, but the timeless pattern of the upholstery and striking woodwork of the arms and legs were still stunning. I brushed my fingers along the back of it, wiping the dust off with my fingers. I was suddenly angry at the unkempt nature of the home. It saddened me that there had been no one to take care of it for so long. A home this beautiful should not have been neglected for so many years. It was positively disgraceful. I was glad that the Cullens now owned it. They would surely restore it back to its original glory.

I marveled at the intricacies of the woodwork of the furniture and the clean lines of the aged molding. I gazed at the knickknacks adorning the tables and the pictures that lined the walls. The wood floor creaked softly beneath me as I walked further up the hallway, my attention completely enthralled by the splendor of the old home. I tried my best to distract myself with the nuances of the manor - and for the most part it had worked - but my mind kept wandering back to the man on the stairs. Images of his perfect face kept flitting through my mind and I couldn't seem to stop them.

I had never seen anyone so positively breathtaking in all my life. His bronze hair stood in disarray, seeming as if he had been running his fingers through it all day long. His green eyes were deep and inviting. They were vibrant against his pale, alabaster skin, which seemed to glow as he glided toward me. His shirt bunched and moved with each sway of his arms. I was undeniably captivated by his stunning appearance as he approached me slowly and cautiously - complete astonishment alighting his glorious eyes.

He was only in a pair of black slacks and shoes, with a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and rolled up at the sleeves. It was a causal look, yet he looked so regal. Even in the laidback attire, the only word I could think of to describe him was dashing. A word that I'm sure has not been used in quite a few decades, at least not by someone my age.

I couldn't seem to stop my feet as they moved forward, his presence beckoning me toward him. Even if I had wanted to stop, I wouldn't have been able to. I was utterly transfixed by him. My body needed to be near him as it tingled with another worldly sensation. It was as if his body was calling out to me, and mine eagerly accepted the call, allowing the force to drag me onward.

I was powerless to stop what was happening, and strangely I didn't want to. I let the pull continue to drag me. My eyes were locked on his, the world around us fading into oblivion as I stared into his deep green eyes. The tingling sensation continued to course through me, only intensifying the closer I got. My body continued to move forward, closing the large space between us.

We were so close, just a step away from one another, and I felt my body ease slightly with the knowledge of being near him. Before either of us could say a word or move a muscle to bring our selves that one step closer, I was suddenly broken out of my hypnotic state by my name being called. I was unable to speak a word as Rosalie dragged me away from the beautiful stranger on the stairs. I couldn't even bring myself to ask her who he was. My throat was suddenly dry and completely useless. I had been stunned into silence.

I suddenly felt that strange sensation again and I looked up to meet the green eyes of my stranger - the one who had just been consuming my thoughts. I don't know why I had used the word _my_. He certainly didn't belong to me, but for an odd reason that I couldn't quite explain, it seemed fitting to do so. He felt like mine.

He was standing at the end of the hall in a black three-piece suit. His hair was neatly combed into place, his jacket buttoned, and his tie knotted precisely. He wasn't dressed like a man of this time. He looked far too sophisticated and put together to be like any of the adolescent males that I had dated. He stood tall and proper, his arms clasped behind his back, a small and faint smile on his lips. Again, I was stunned into silence. I was amazed at the affect this man seemed to have on my vocal capabilities.

I felt my mouth go dry as I looked at him, and his beauty only seemed to further impress me as I continued to gaze upon him. Even though I had just seen him an hour before, my memories had not done him justice. He was even more inhumanly beautiful now than he was earlier. I couldn't help myself as I let my eyes wander over every inch of him. _Who was this man?_

He continued to watch me from afar, his eyes sparkling and his skin glowing in the pale light of the moon. He began to move forward, his long legs pulling him toward me, no sound coming from beneath his feet as his shoes hit the old wooden floor. I watched him as he moved, my feet suddenly lurching forward. I was useless to stop the force that began dragging me along - the same pull I felt earlier.

The distance between us grew shorter and shorter as our strides brought us closer together. He stopped just a few inches from me, his hands at his sides, seeming unsure as what to do with them. His fingers curled and retracted, his hands restless to do something. All I could do was look at him as his eyes darted all over my face. He seemed to be wrestling with an internal battle, and I watched, fascinated, as he slowly brought a shaking hand up to my face.

My breathing began to quicken slightly as his fingers got closer to my skin. He gently grazed my cheek, his touch sending a shock through my system. It was a powerful jolt that tingled throughout my entire body, setting my skin on fire. Every nerve ending was now standing at attention. I gasped at the sudden feeling, enjoying the sensations that coursed through my veins. I had never felt anything so wonderful. His eyes seemed to widen minutely and I knew that he was feeling it too.

I watched with bated breath as his lips parted and his eyes closed for a fraction of a second. His hand rested against the side of my face, his touch barely cool against my skin. It vaguely registered in my mind that I was letting a strange man touch me, but I couldn't bring myself to mind very much. Something about this felt right. Being near him made me feel oddly complete, as if my heart and soul needed him near me. I should have been afraid of so many things. It should have frightened me being so close to a man I didn't even know. I should have been horrified that I was allowing him to touch me so intimately. I should even have questioned my sanity for enjoying this moment - enjoying the feel of him. But all I knew was that I wasn't afraid. I felt utterly safe and entirely content being near him. And I only wanted to get closer.

His eyes roamed my face and a pained yet resolved look flashed across his features. He breathed a content sigh, his cool breath touching my face gently. He inched closer, our bodies nearly touching. He leaned his forehead against mine, and my heart began to beat frantically in my chest. His eyes closed and mine did the same. His other hand found it's way to my remaining cheek, and I couldn't stop the sigh from leaving me.

"I've found you," he whispered.

* * *

**Drop a review if you feel like voicing your opinions. Thanks. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**High Spirits**_**.**

**Sorry it took so long. I've been trying to work on my other story, **_**My Happily Ever After**_**. Though, I've hit a roadblock with that one, so I turned to **_**A Tortured Soul**_** for some inspiration.**

* * *

_BPOV  
_

To say my encounter with the green-eyed man was strange would be an understatement. Never in my life had I ever felt such a pull toward another person. I had never felt an undeniable need to be close to another being like I felt around him. But both times when I saw him, I couldn't stop the urge to be close to him - to touch him. When he caressed my cheek, my body thrummed with an electric energy; a surge so forceful, it made me quiver.

I wanted nothing more than to touch my lips to his at that moment, and I probably would have had Rosalie not interrupted us. At the sound of my name I immediately turned to her, embarrassed at being caught in such an intimate position with a man whose name I didn't even know. When she had asked me what I was doing, I turned to gesture toward the Godlike man standing before me, but he was gone, almost as if he had just vanished.

She made no mention of ever seeing him and so I kept quiet about the strange, beautiful man. I don't know what compelled me to keep the encounter to myself, but something told me not to say a word about it. It all seemed very odd. How had he disappeared so quickly? And why did he leave in the first place? I went over the two incidents in my head, trying to pick out the peculiar aspects of them. Both times I saw him, he was dressed unlike any man I had ever come across. He looked sophisticated and well polished. He had an air about him that just screamed 'gentleman'.

The first time I saw him, nothing else seemed to register in my mind – not my surroundings, not the Cullens – only him. I should have wondered why no one else seemed to be aware of him, especially Rosalie. She was the one who pulled me away from him both times. Why had she not seen him? Was I hallucinating? Had I finally read _Wuthering Heights_ too many times that I actually concocted my own personal dream man out of thin air? Perhaps I needed some sleep.

I opted to skip dinner with the family, explaining that I was tired and needed some rest from the long trip. During my search with Rosalie, I had found a room to call my own. Out of the dozen rooms in the manor, it was the only one that gave me a sense of home.

As I turned the knob to the room that I would call mine for an uncertain amount of time, a sense of peace washed over me. I gazed at my beautiful surroundings feeling nothing but content within the four walls.

It was a somewhat spacious room with cream-colored walls and dark mahogany furniture. The comfortable looking four-post bed had lace draping the sides, calling me to fall into the mattress and lose myself over to a restful night's sleep – something I hadn't had in a very long time. The décor was warm and inviting, the old record player in the corner looking tattered with years of wear. I made a mental note to put something on before bed, thinking maybe some soft music would help lull me to sleep.

I lifted my lone suitcase – the rest of my belongings, as well as the Cullens', coming with the moving truck – and made my way into the bathroom to slip into something more comfortable for bed. I took in the small, modest bathroom and smiled. It was no larger than six feet by six feet, with a claw foot tub against the far wall, the toilet and sink across from it. White towels that were now covered in grime and dust hung from the rack by the tub. The tiles beneath my feet were cracked, but still in fairly good condition considering how many years this beautiful home had been forgotten.

I placed my suitcase on the floor as I moved closer to the sink. Along the counter top was a very old, very rusted razor, an extremely dated tube of shaving cream, and a worn out shaving brush. I picked up the brush and swiped my hand across the bristles – still soft after all these years. I wondered briefly whom these things belonged to. It seemed a man had occupied this room some time ago. I would need to do some research tomorrow to find out anything I could about this place. I gently laid the brush back in its place, deciding to keep them there. It would be a shame to move them. This was there home. Why disturb them?

I removed the dirtied towels from the rack and threw them off to the side for future cleaning. I hung my clean towel in their place and then shifted to the sink, the knob squeaking as I turned it. The water stuttered as it spurted out, brown liquid swirling down the mildew-encrusted drain. Once the water had run itself into a clear, clean liquid, I proceeded to wash my face and brush my teeth. I slipped on a white tank top for bed, deciding just to wear my navy blue boy shorts as bottoms. There was no air in the manor, and although it was October and a bit drafty in certain areas of the home, this room seemed to gather the most heat. I noticed beads of sweat already beginning to form on my brow.

I brushed through my hair, disentangling some of the knots that I had acquired throughout the day, and found my thoughts straying back to that man. I couldn't get the deep green of his eyes off my mind, or the velvety smoothness of his voice from echoing in my ears. Those words he spoke. What did they mean?

_I've found you._

What did he mean by that? Had he been looking for me? Did he know me? I didn't know him, but I sure as hell wouldn't mind finding out as much as I could about him. I couldn't shake this desire I felt to be around him. Something told me that what happened today was only just the beginning. I felt like something big was on the horizon – something life changing; earth shattering. I didn't know what exactly that was, but all I knew for certain was that I wanted to see him again. No, I _needed _to see him again. But why?

I let out a loud sigh and placed my brush on the counter next to the shaving instruments. I looked at myself in the mirror, dark brown eyes staring back at me. Was I crazy? What was I thinking? This compulsion I had to be near this man was not ordinary. I didn't even know his name. I couldn't even seem to get my vocal chords to work properly in his presence.

"You're losing it, Bella," I said to myself.

I pushed off from the vanity and turned to exit the bathroom. I swung the door open wide, ready to remake the bed with the fresh linens Esme had given me, when I stopped dead in my tracks. I was not prepared for what I saw.

There, at the armoire, stood my stranger. He looked to be getting ready for bed. He was undressing, slipping off his suit vest and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, completely oblivious to my presence. As I stared in stunned silence I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye.

I turned my gaze from him to a redheaded woman creeping silently behind him. She was dressed in a white nightgown and a matching robe, clothes that seemed to belong to a time I would never have the privilege of knowing. Her hair fell in soft curls down her back and billowed out behind her as she moved. It struck me as awkward, the attire she was dressed in, but what I found most astonishing was that she was carrying a gold knife in her hand. My eyes flitted back to the man at the dresser and then to her again. _Jesus Christ, she was going to kill him._

"No!" I shouted, running over to him. No one even so much as flinched at the sound of my voice.

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as I ran over to him. I couldn't for the life of me tell you what was running through my mind at that moment, but all I knew was that I couldn't let her hurt him.

I called out again in warning, but neither seemed to hear me as I jumped in between them, blocking his body from her murderous intent. Her eyes didn't even register that I was there as she drew her hand back with the weapon firmly in her grasp. Her blue eyes began to water as she brought her hand forward in a thrusting motion. I tried to reach out and latch onto her arm to stop the movement, but my hands passed right through her, and I watched as the knife slid into my stomach, just as the clock chimed.

I gasped and clutched at my wound, falling back against a hard body, cool arms wrapping around me. I sucked in a huge breath, preparing to scream, but I soon realized that it was unnecessary. I felt absolutely no pain. None whatsoever. How was that possible?

I vaguely registered that someone was saying my name, but I couldn't focus on the voice. I was frozen. I watched in utter fascination as the woman who had supposedly just stabbed me, crouched on the floor and gazed at nothing. She was weeping uncontrollably as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Edward." Then, she dropped the golden knife and darted from the room in tears.

_What the hell just happened?_

I stood motionless for a few heartbeats, trying to gather my bearings, trying desperately to wrap my mind around what just transpired. I looked down at the arms around my waist. Pale muscular arms were wrapped tightly around me, the tendons in his forearms straining with the effort he was exerting. I could hear his uneven breathing in my ear, his breath cool against my neck. I shivered as I brought a shaky hand to his and touched him gently. The spark was still there, and it coursed through me as I extricated myself from his firm hold.

I turned slowly around, bracing myself for seeing him again as I was already on some pretty unstable legs after what just happened. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, both at nearly being killed by a crazy banshee, and also, because I would be face to face with _him_ again. I took in a ragged breath as I lifted my gaze to his.

His arms were slightly outstretched, reaching out to me, his eyes holding nothing but concern, his brows creased with worry. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice cracking with the emotion.

I looked down, grasping at my shirt. No blood. No wound. Why wasn't I hurt?

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked again, his voice anxious. How did he know my name?

I looked up at him, my eyes latching onto his. "I'm fine. Though, I don't know why," I said, my voice questioning. "I should be bleeding to death right about now, but she didn't even so much as knick me." I lifted up the hem of my shirt to prove my point, revealing my unmarred stomach.

His eyes flicked downward and immediately grew wide. He swallowed, and his throat bobbed with the movement. His eyes traveled over the rest of my scantily clad body and he swallowed again, his breathing becoming heavier. He quickly averted his gaze away, and I blushed, realizing how I was dressed. I was not expecting company. His reaction, though, took me completely off guard.

I watched as he turned toward his armoire and pulled out a long robe. He turned back to face me, his eyes cast low as he held out the garment. "Would you mind putting this on, please?" he asked, he voice rough and thick. His hands seemed to shake with the effort of holding the robe.

I grabbed it from his hands, letting my fingers brush over his. His eyes darted up to meet mine briefly before flicking back off to the side. He turned around as I slipped the robe on, the dark blue cotton sliding over my skin. I pulled it tightly around my body and tied the sash securely around my waist.

"I'm decent," I said softly. "You can turn around now."

He faced me and the previous tension in his body was now gone. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that I was now covered from his view. I thought this odd, as all the men I had come across would have rejoiced at the prospect of having a half-naked woman before them.

"Who are you?" I asked, no longer able to contain myself. I needed to now who he was and what was going on.

He held out his hand. "My name is Edward Anthony Masen," he replied with a smile.

I hesitantly slipped my hand into his, not bothering with my name, as he seemed to already know it. Instantly, he brought my hand to his lips, placing a soft, delicate kiss on the back of it. It startled me. I was not used to such behavior. His green eyes peered up at me through his dark lashes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella. You do not know how long I have been waiting for you."

I shook my head minutely and removed my hand from his, feeling an ache at the loss of contact. I saw him frown as my fingers slipped through his, but I ignored it, as well as the feeling of completeness I felt while touching him. I needed to be focused if I was going to get any answers.

Needing something to do with my hands, I grabbed at the collar of the robe, pulling the ends together near my neck as I stared at him. I narrowed my eyes, ready to fire off my questions. "What do you mean you've been waiting for me?"

His lips turned up at one corner, a crooked smile forming on his lips. His eyes seemed to sparkle like gems in the light of the room. "In all these years, I never thought I'd find you."

I shook my head again. "All these years?" I asked, feeling myself getting more confused by the second. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Please, just give me a straight answer," I pleaded.

He nodded, but remained silent, awaiting my next question. Since I wasn't getting anywhere with the 'What do you mean you've been waiting for me?' question, I decided on another one. Well, a few, actually.

"Why am I perfectly fine after that woman just stabbed me? Why was she trying to kill you in the first place? And why didn't she even notice my presence?" I knew I was rambling, but damnit, I couldn't help it. I was freaking out.

He just stared at me, his face going grim, his eyes holding a pain that tore at my soul. "You are unharmed because that scene before was not real."

Apparently he could see the confusion on my face because he sighed and nervously ran a hand through his gorgeous hair. "Bella, Victoria - that woman from before - is a ghost. She is dead." He stared at me as I felt my eyes go wide with this news. He couldn't be serious. "Just as I am."

And that's when I fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope you liked their little encounter in his room. I thought it only fitting that Bella find Edward's room comforting and choose it as hers. Anyway, drop a review. Thanks. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**High Spirits**_**.**

**A/N: It's been a really long time since I last updated this story and I'm sorry for that. I've been trying to catch up on my other stories, but since MHEA is winding down, I found some sudden inspiration for A Tortured Soul...at work. I only read through this a few times so if there are any mistakes, my bad people. :D**

* * *

_EPOV_

I waited by Bella's side for over an hour, patiently and anxiously waiting for her to awaken. Her collapse had startled me, as I was not expecting her to faint at the announcement of my fate. I had anticipated many things from her. Perhaps a pitying look as she gave me a snort of disbelief, or even a shriek of fear as she ran from the room, but never in a million years would I have foreseen her passing out in my arms.

I had laid her down on the bed, not knowing what else to do. Having no experience whatsoever when it came to fainting women, I had decided the best course of action would be to wait it out.

It was agonizing.

I watched from a chair at her side as she lay soundlessly and peacefully on my bed. Her breathing was even and soft has her chest rose and fell with each breath. There was very little movement as she lay before me, but as she shifted her leg briefly and turned her head in my direction, my robe fell off her thigh and to the side, revealing her leg to me. I was once again caught off guard at seeing so much of a woman exposed to me, that I quickly averted my gaze from the inviting sight of her skin.

I had never had the pleasure of being with a woman, and therefore had never seen one undressed. I was, needless to say, very limited in my experiences with the fairer sex. I had hoped that at some point in my life I would have found my companion, my one true mate, the other half to my life, and would then experience the pleasures of a lifetime with that woman, carnal and otherwise. But alas I was cursed with a life in the company of a woman who despised me, and I her.

My mind began to swim with unsavory thoughts of the beautiful creature in bed, and I tried my best to think of other things – anything to keep my mind off this ravishing woman before me. Never had I been so drawn to anyone. Never had anyone called to me like she did. I remembered briefly that time I saw the mangled rodent in the woods as a boy, and even went as far as to think back on the time I unfortunately saw Ben in his skivvies. I shudder at the thought, shaking my head to dispel the sudden images. Not a pretty sight.

I rose to my feet and quickly gathered up one of the bed linens at the foot of the bed. I fanned it out and gently laid it on top of Bella, covering, once again, her form from my view. I sighed in relief once she was completely covered.

I let my eyes rest upon her face for far too long as I stood above her. Her ivory skin was flawless, not a single imperfection to be seen. Her long dark lashes rested against her cheeks, which were currently dusted with a faint blush from the unnatural heat of the room. Her lips looked soft and supple, her lower lip just slightly larger than her top. They were a rich pink and they called out to meet to touch my lips to hers, if only for a moment. The overwhelming urge I had to touch her, to hold her, was so utterly consuming I could barely refrain from reaching out to her.

I clasped my hands together in front of me, but could not fight the need. Unable to contain my desire to feel her delicate skin against mine any longer, I sat down beside her and slowly touched my fingers to her cheek. My skin tingled as my hand rested against the side of her face, the warmth that radiated off of her crawling over and under my skin. It was the same feeling from earlier this evening in the hall, and it surprised me to realize I had needed it. The sensation was so entirely fulfilling I couldn't help but sigh in contentment at the completeness I felt in this moment. I was whole.

Bella shifted beneath me and the startling movement made me jump, retracting my hand. With the loss of contact a small whimper escaped her. I sat wide-eyed next to her, afraid that I had crossed a line by touching her, but when another whimper slipped from betwixt her lips, followed by a gentle 'please', I instinctively brought my hand back.

When our skin met again, a faint smile graced her lips as she leaned further into my touch. Elation coursed through me at this very sight. Seeing Bella respond to me in such a way was simply astounding. There was no doubt in my mind that she too was feeling this need, this desire. She needed me as I needed her.

I leaned further down, bringing my face just inches from hers. "Bella," I whispered. "Bella, darling, please wake up."

She began to stir in her spot, but her eyes remained closed. I wanted desperately to be able to look into the deep pools of chocolate hiding just behind her lids. They were so expressive, so rich and inviting, that I couldn't keep from drowning in them. I could lose myself in her. I wanted to be consumed entirely by her, and only her.

_Please open your eyes._

I brushed an errant lock of hair from her face, tucking it securely behind her ear. As I stroked the side of her cheek, I softly called out to her again. "Bella. Bella, open your eyes."

At my command her eyes fluttered open, dark brown melting into mine. I smiled warmly down at her, but her expression showed no sign of recognition, just confusion. She blinked a few times before her eyes suddenly grew wide. She gasped as she scrambled out from underneath me, her body entangling in the ivory bed linen covering her. As she reached the other side of the bed, she toppled off, landing loudly on the wood floor below.

There was a loud "oof' sound that emanated from her side, along with small bits of profanity.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked frantically, quickly coming to her aide. "Are you hurt?" I reached out to her and cupped her face in my hands. I traced her body with my eyes, touching her arms and legs gently through the linen, afraid that she had injured herself.

"I-I'm fine," she said breathlessly.

I looked back up at her. "Are you certain? I didn't mean to frighten you."

She nodded her head quickly and clambered to her feet. "Really," she said, brushing the hair away from her face. "I'm fine. I fall all the time."

I furrowed my brow as I rose from my crouch on the floor. "All the time?" How often did she hurt herself?

She gave me a timid smile as she unraveled herself from the linens. "Pretty much." A small nervous laugh left her on a breath as she fidgeted in her spot.

I ducked my head level with hers and caught her eyes. "Do I make you anxious, Bella?"

She shook her head and righted herself, tossing the sheet onto the bed. "No, it's not you who makes me nervous. It's the situation that bothers me." She brought her eyes to mine and they were warm and kind. "Actually I….I feel quite peaceful in your presence; very safe, in fact." She lowered her voice to a whisper, averting her eyes from mine. "And if anything that scares me the most. I barely know you."

I nodded letting out an audible sigh. "I'm sorry. I know this must be rather distressing for you. I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now. It's not everyday you find out spirits are real, and to top it off, that a ghost is in love with you."

"Excuse me?" Bella interjected quickly. "What was that you said?"

I looked up at her surprised face, her mouth slightly agape in wonder. "It's not everyday you find out spirits are real?"

She shook her head. "No, not that. The part after it; the last part."

I thought back over what I had said, not sure what could have upset her so. "You mean the part where I said I was in love with you?"

"Yes, that part. What do you mean you're in love with me? You've only seen me a total of what, three times? This is the most we've even spoken to each other," she said, waving her hands between us. "How can you possibly be in love with me?" Her voice rose and fell many octaves with her distraught state, her arms flailing wildly in gesture.

I watched her intently as I thought over what to say. "This has to be love," I said reverently, my voice sure and unyielding. "It just has to be."

She tilted her head slightly to the side, her expression softening the longer she gazed at me. "Why? Why does it have to be?"

"It's the only thing that can explain what's going on. How else would you be able to see me unless we were meant to be together? How else does it explain this feeling of total emptiness I feel when I'm not near you, or the all consuming feeling of being whole when I _am_ with you? My whole existence has been nothing but pain and chaos, but when I saw you for the first time today, everything was right with the world. The darkness lifted and everything brightened. All the hurt melted away."

She bit her lip as she looked at me, no words leaving her lips. Her eyes began to glisten, but the sight was quickly gone.

"Don't you feel it too?" I asked desperately. I needed her to confirm that she felt it too.

Bella shook her head, but not as if she were answering me no. It merely looked as if she were trying frantically to clear her head. I knew this would be too much for her. I should have known she would have a much more difficult time accepting this. I was overwhelming her.

"I'm not sure what I feel. This is too much to think about right now," she said sadly, avoiding my gaze. "I need to be alone."

She stepped around me and walked briskly to the door. Just as her hand touched the knob I called out to her. "Please don't go."

She hesitated in her spot, pulling back her hand and clasping it in her other. "I need some time to think things through." She spoke with her back to me, and the distance that suddenly grew between us was ripping at the pieces of my soul.

"Stay. I'll go," I offered. This was her room now.

Bella shook her head, but still did not turn to me. "This is obviously your room. I'm sorry about just moving in here. I didn't know."

Did she not know the joy I felt that she chose my room without realizing it was mine? That had to be some sort of sign; that we were to halves to one whole. She was drawn to my room, drawn to me.

I stepped beside her, my presence finally making her look up at me. "Please," I pleaded. "I have no need for this room. It is yours now." I smiled affectionately down at her, hoping the warm gesture would ease some of her tension. "Feel free to enjoy it as you see fit."

She took a moment to look around, taking in her surroundings. "Are you sure?" She looked up at me, worry in her eyes. "Where will you stay?"

It warmed my heart to see her concern for me, even if she did feel she didn't know me. She did care, though she was trying to hide it. I hesitantly lifted my hand and brushed her hair off her shoulder. She watched my every move, thankfully not shying away from my touch.

"I do not sleep, so it does not matter."

Her lips parted as if she wanted to speak, but they quickly shut tight again, forming a line on her face. After a moment's contemplation she finally spoke. "I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of questions for you very soon."

I had no doubt she would. I nodded and turned to the door, grasping the knob and turning it slowly. I looked over at her one last time. "Goodnight, Bella. I hope you sleep well."

As I made to open the door, I felt the faintest touch on my right arm. Wait," she said softly.

I turned to her immediately, perhaps too anxiously, for she smiled knowingly up at me, placing her hands on my shoulders. She leaned up on her toes and I watched dumfounded as she touched her lips to my cheek. It was soft and brief, but the kiss burned my skin like a white hot flame, marking my skin, branding me as hers.

She stepped back too quickly for my liking and opened the door for me. I knew that if I could, I would have been blushing. My eyes were wide as I stared at her in rapt amazement, not believing what just happened. My lips twitched into a crooked smile, my vocal chords useless as I tried to find the words to speak. They did not come to me. All I could do was touch my cheek where her lips had just been, rubbing the spot affectionately. She giggled softly as I backed out of the room, my eyes still locked on her face, my smile still in place.

"Goodnight, Edward."

All I could do was nod my head as the door slowly closed, Bella standing on the other side.

It was a good night indeed.

* * *

**Review if you get the chance. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**High Spirits**_**.**

* * *

Try as I might, I couldn't for the life of me fall asleep. I tossed and turned for an hour before finally shoving the sheets off and crawling out of bed. I couldn't get tonight's events out of my head. Over and over the scenes played with pristine clarity in my mind. The red headed woman attempting to stab Edward, the knife sliding cleanly into me with out leaving a mark, the first time I saw him on the stairs this afternoon. His beauty was astounding and his eyes swam behind my lids every time I closed them. I couldn't get his face off my mind.

When he touched me, I couldn't deny that I felt what he was feeling. Of being so complete and whole, as if the missing piece to the puzzle that was my life finally fell into place. I felt I had been searching for him my whole life but never realized I was looking for him until I found him. My mind and soul called out to him, beckoning him nearer, no matter how insane a notion it was to be falling for a ghost. I was frightened to realize I needed him.

With a grunt of frustration I began pacing the room, stopping here and there to look at the treasures littering the table tops and the old photos and paintings hanging from the walls. There was a photo of an older couple, perhaps in their forties, arms linked, happiness clouding their faces. From their features I could tell that they must have been Edward's parents. His smile was his mother's but the sharp lines of his cheeks and strong jaw belonged to his father.

I smiled as my eyes landed on another photo, this one of Edward. He seemed to be laughing as he sat on a park bench, a young man sitting beside him. The other boy was laughing too, his eyes gleaming with mischief, his lips wide. Edward's eyes were shut tight as his head was thrown back. He looked so carefree, so utterly happy. I touched the photo, wondering to myself what he was laughing about and who the boy next to him could be. Edward looked young in the picture, no more than nineteen or twenty and his acquaintance a little younger. Was this a brother, a friend? I found myself wanting to know everything about Edward - about this man who was invading my every thought. The good and the bad.

I tore my gaze away from the mesmerizing photo and moved further along the room, stopping at the armoire. I opened the small doors at the top, his shirts hanging neatly from the rack. My eyes landed on something silver on one of the shelves; a pocket watch. It gleamed and shone brightly, obviously well cared for. I lifted it into my hand, the cool metal feeling good against my overheated skin. I pressed down the latch and the face opened, the arms still, unmoving. I wondered briefly how old it was. I could only assume it was rather ancient, as it must have been Edward's. It was a shame it no longer worked.

I shut it softly and placed it back in its spot, turning my attention to the clothes hanging before me. I touched the soft cotton of Edward's shirts and leaned in for a quick whiff. They smelled of him; of honeysuckle and pine. I smiled as I tugged a surprisingly crisp clean white shirt from the hanger and slipped into it. I pulled the collar to my nose and took another long pull of his scent. It was utterly intoxicating. I swore I could get drunk off his scent alone.

I moved my attention to the drawers at the bottom right. In the first two there were nothing but men's under garments, clothing that had not been around for quite some time, many decades in fact. But in the third I found something very intriguing. A brown leather bound journal sat safely in the bottom drawer, a light spattering of dust covering the front. I slipped it out, blowing the dust from the leather. As I lifted the front cover, I stopped myself abruptly.

What was I doing? This was Edward's, and no matter how curious I may be about what he was like, I could not, under any circumstances, invade his privacy like that. The curiosity in me tried to fight the rational side of my brain, urging me to get it over with and read the journal; to ease my mind. But I simply couldn't, in good conscience, bring myself to do such a thing, especially to Edward. And so, I placed the book back in its spot, closing the drawer and backing away from the armoire. I closed the doors and turned on my heel quickly, jumping into bed and sliding under the sheets. I would just have to get to know Edward the old-fashioned way.

Perhaps he wouldn't mind going for a walk with me tomorrow.

It didn't take too long before I fell asleep, my dreams consumed by Edward Masen.

_The sun was shining brightly over us as we held each other on the balcony. The birds sang their songs from the treetops off in the distance, and the wind blew gently around us, the fallen leaves from this years' autumn swirling in the air. Edward kissed me softly and I tightened my hold around his neck, drawing him further into me. I felt his chest rumble with his laughter at my eagerness._

"_I do love how fond you are of my kissing," he teased._

_I pouted up at him. "Just be quiet and kiss me again."_

_His smiled deepened and he leaned in. "As you wish, my love."_

_The kiss was more passionate than the first as his lips attacked mine with abandon. His lips moved expertly against mine, soft and tender, yet strong and passionate. After what felt like eons later, he pulled back, crushing me to his chest._

"_I love you, Bella," he whispered into my ear._

_His breath and declaration of love for me sent tingles down my spine, and I smiled into the crook of his neck, his skin cool against my own. "I love you too."_

_He leaned away and looked into my eyes, his hand coming up to brush the hair from my face. "Always."_

_It was a vow that I was certain he couldn't keep._

"_But how, Edward? How can we be together? You're dead and I'm alive. We can't possibly have a future." I bit back the tears, the salty sting burning my eyes. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him, but how was this going to work? How could we truly have a life together?_

_He merely smiled at me and kissed both my cheeks. "I've finally found you, and there's no chance I'm ever going to let you go. We'll find a way."_

_My vision blurred. _"_How can you make that promise?"_

_Just as he was about to answer, his face contorted in pain, his eyes closing tightly. He sunk to his knees as a scream ripped from his throat._

"_Edward?! Edward what's wrong!?" I fell to the floor next to him, the gold blade sticking out of his back coming in to view. I looked up at the balcony door, only to see a glimpse of fire red hair skirt through the open doorway._

_Not again._

_I brought Edward into my arms and cradled him to my chest. "You're going to be alright. Everything's going to be fine," I chanted, the tears falling from my eyes. "You can't die, remember? You're going to be fine."_

_But as the words left my mouth a puddle of bright red began pooling on the stone floor, seeping mercilessly from Edward's wound. I began to sob even harder as I watched the life drain from his face._

"_You can't die. You can't. You're already dead."_

_He reached a shaky hand up to my face, and I could feel the warm blood from his fingers stain my skin. "I love you," he breathed._

_They were the last words he spoke before he began to disappear. Little by little his form began to dissipate, his image becoming less clear by the second._

"_No, Edward. Please don't leave me." My body shook with sobs as he faded away. "Edward, no! Edward! Edward, please!"_

_But he was gone. And I was left alone, clutching at air; at the spot where Edward once was._

I awoke with a start as someone shook me gently, calling my name. After a moment's confusion I realized it was Rosalie.

"I'm awake, Rose."

She sighed in relief and removed her arms from my shoulders, settling down next to me. "What the hell were you dreaming about?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You were screaming, 'Edward, no. Edward. Edward please.' What the hell was that? Who's Edward?"

I shook my head and shifted to a sitting position. "I have no idea," I lied. "I don't even remember what I was dreaming about."

She cocked an eyebrow at me but didn't press any further. "U-huh. Okay, well are you okay, then?"

I nodded vigorously, avoiding her penetrating gaze. "I'm fine. Must have been a bad dream." A nightmare was more like it. "I'm fine. Really. Go back to bed, Rose."

She stood, but not before asking, "You sure?" I nodded. "I could stay with you if you want. This place can be a little creepy."

"No, no." I shook my head. "I'm fine."

She shrugged and walked to the door. "I'll see you in the morning," she called over her shoulder. "Try to get some rest."

Once the door was closed behind her I broke down. I began to tremble and my eyes began to water. What the hell kind of a dream was that? It seemed so real. I didn't even know Edward yet I felt so connected to him. The thought of losing him was devastating. It was a future I knew I couldn't survive.

A familiar velvety voice broke me out of my daze. "Bella? Bella are you alright?"

I looked up and Edward was standing by the door, a terrified expression on his exquisite face. I jumped out of bed, stumbling only briefly before making my way to the other side. I rushed over to him and threw myself into his arms.

"Oh, Edward. Oh, God."

His arms were instantly around me, no hesitation whatsoever on his part. He held me tightly, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "What happened? I heard you screaming my name." He pulled back slightly to look at me. "I came as quickly as I could, but Rosalie was already here. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

I shook my head to dismiss his worries. "It's fine," I assured him with a smile. "I'm glad you came."

He brushed the back of his hand across my cheek and looked into my eyes, searching for some sort of answer. "What happened? You look like you've been crying."

I sucked in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly, keeping my gaze away from his. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

He touched a knuckle to my chin and lifted my eyes to his. "Will you tell me about it? I'd like to know what made you so upset so that I can make it go away."

I debated internally over whether to tell him the truth. It seemed odd to be telling a man I only met hours ago about something so personal, but I realized that if he could confess his love for me, then I could do this. I nodded slowly and he immediately swept an arm behind my legs, pulling me up off my feet, and swiftly cradling me to his chest. It seemed amazing to me how easily he was able to do that.

His eyes danced over my body quickly and he sucked in a sharp breath before averting them. "I see the robe is gone."

I forgot that my attire made him uncomfortable. I hadn't anticipated seeing him until tomorrow, when I would be more appropriately dressed. I felt only slightly bad that I thought his reactions were absolutely adorable.

"Does my lack of clothing bother you, Edward?"

He began his trek across the floor and over to the bed. "It doesn't bother me, per se. I just-I-well." He breathed out a loud huff and placed me gingerly on the bed. "I'm embarrassed to say that I've never been with a woman before, so this is sadly the most I've seen of one."

"Oh," was all I could say. He seemed flustered as he grabbed the nearest chair and placed it by the bedside. I scooted under the covers, attempting to make him as comfortable as possible by covering up as much of me as I could. "Aren't you going to join me?"

He looked up from his task as I patted the empty space beside me. "On the bed?" he inquired nervously.

I nodded and bit my lip, hoping this wasn't too forward. "I know this must seem inappropriate, but in my time it's not unheard of for a man to sit in bed with a woman."

I watched his Adam's apple bounce with his swallow as he licked his lips in the process. I should have been more concerned with putting him at ease, but all I could think about was having him near me. And watching his lips move and his tongue dance across them ignited a new desire in me to touch my lips to his. I wanted to feel him against me, feel his ksin on mine as our tongues danced together.

I quickly shook my head and cleared my throat. I was not used to such thoughts, especially about a strange man. I was not one to lose myself over to my feelings and desires. I was a rational woman for God's sake.

He straightened his posture and busied his hands with brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt as he peered down at me from his full height. "Are-Are you sure?" he stuttered.

"I'm positive." He came slowly and cautiously to the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes. I could see him debating with himself in his mind. "I promise I won't bite," I said teasingly with a smile.

He laughed softly and the sound was simply magnificent. As he settled in next to me, I scooted closer still. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm no more experienced than you are, Edward. I've never been with a man before."

He turned to me with a relieved look on his face. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really." I lifted his arm, which rested at his side and slung it over my shoulders. He tensed momentarily before relaxing into the new position. "It's okay, Edward. I would just like you to hold me."

He looked down at me as I nestled into his side. He nodded and smiled. "I think I can do that."

I recounted my vivid dream to him, leaving out the finer details of our kissing and proclamations of love. He listened intently, not once interrupting as he pulled me closer to his body with the teary retelling of his death.

I didn't know why I was crying. I barely knew the man yet I felt completely attached to him already. I was afraid to admit it before when Edward was so brave to profess his feelings for me, but I felt what he felt. I felt it completely and totally with every fiber of my being. I was just scared of it.

"Bella," he cooed gently. I looked up from my spot in his chest, my tears staining his shirt. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I have already passed on, and there is simply no way that that can happen again."

"I know, but it felt so real; like I had lost you forever."

He laughed lightly and shook his head. "You will never lose me."

I let those words wash over me, and although they brought me some comfort they did not bring total relief. What did all this mean? What were we to each other?

I watched as Edward's eyes took in my body once again and felt it as he tugged at the collar of the button down I was wearing. I immediately blushed, realizing that I was still wearing his shirt. "Is this mine?" he asked curiously, studying the garment.

I looked up at him and nodded timidly. "I know it sounds weird, but I wanted to be close to you in some way, and it smells like you."

He smiled widely. "Oh?" he retorted with a raised eyebrow.

I began to feel a tad uncomfortable under his studying gaze. "Would you like me to take it off?"

He shook his head. "No, no, not at all. In fact…..I rather enjoy seeing you in my clothes."

I laughed softly and eased back into his side. "Most men do."

"They do?"

I nodded and looked up at him. "I think it's some sort of territorial thing. Kind of liking branding. It marks the woman as theirs."

He frowned and shook his head. "I don't know about branding you, but I would like you to be mine."

I bit my lip at his words and scooted up. "Listen, Edward. I'm not entirely sure what's going on between us, or what any of this means. I know you're certain about us, but I'm not. I need to think things through logically. I can't just tell you that I love you."

He nodded and took my hand in his. "I'm not asking you to tell me you love me. I know that even though I may be sure of my feelings for you that it doesn't mean you are. I understand that this is all very overwhelming and a bit frightening." He smiled and rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand, casting his eyes down to look our joined hands. "I won't ask for more than you're willing to give me."

This time I nudged his eyes up to mine. I didn't understand what was happening between us, but I wasn't so naive that I couldn't see it was something amazing. "I don't know what this is just yet, but all I know is I would like to get to know you." It was the most I could do right now.

His smile was infectious, his eyes sparkling. "What would you like to know?"

* * *

**Reviews make me smile. :D you have no idea how nice it is to go into work every morning and have something to look forward to besides excel spreadsheets and PowerPoint presentations.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ or _High_ _Spirits_.**

**Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! :D**

* * *

_EPOV_

I left Bella shortly after she fell asleep. It felt inappropriate to stay behind as she slept and so I left a note explaining my departure and left her to stroll the manor's grounds.

I quickly found myself outside, pacing the full length of my family's home. My mind sped over all the events that transpired ever since encountering the delightful Isabella. I didn't know what was to become of us - a living, breathing, beautiful creature such as Bella, and a ghost that had been dead for many decades - but I knew for certain that we were meant to be together. I would stake my life on it……if I were alive, that is. These feelings that consumed me, this desire to be near her, this yearning to hold her, could only be explained by the obvious; she was my other half. We were destined to be together.

Though I knew this, I couldn't quite understand why God would put us in this situation we currently found ourselves in. How were we possibly to be together? Was this some sort of a sick and twisted joke? Was I being punished for not being a better husband to Victoria? As much as that theory made perfect sense, I couldn't fathom a God so cruel.

My head shot up as I heard the thumping of feet along the stone steps leading into the manor, and I was pleased to see my dear old friend Ben standing before me with a curious yet concerned look upon his face.

"Edward, are you alright? We haven't seen hide nor hair of you all night long. You grandparents were getting worried."

I nodded my head quickly and made my way to his side. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Perfect, in fact." I was practically giddy with this new knowledge that my true love had finally arrived, even if nothing but obstacles lay before us.

His eyebrow rose as he gazed upon me. "Do tell. What seems to have you so excited?"

I smiled widely and clasped my friend on the shoulders. "Ben. I have found her."

He took a moment to look over my shoulder and then briefly glanced around the stretch of gravel and grass before us. "Found who?"

"What I have been searching for my entire life. What you and Angela have had since you were just children. I have found my soul mate."

It took Ben a moment to reply as he was at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed a few times before her finally spoke. "You are delusional, Edward."

I frowned and dropped my hands. "Not exactly what I was expecting you to say, Ben," I replied a bit dejectedly. Did he have to be so blunt?

Ben sighed and took a step back, searching my face. Perhaps he was looking for some signs of a joke or fib, but when he didn't see any his features softened in remorse. "You're serious, aren't you?"

I sunk to the step below me and rested my arms on my knees. "Yes, I am." I gazed out over the vast landscape before us, the night so dark it consumed all around it.

Ben followed my lead and settled down next to me, giving me a curious look. "Who?"

I turned to him with a smile. I must have looked like a fool with the grin plastered on my face, but I could not help it. I was happier than I had ever been. "Her name is Bella."

He bowed his head, thinking this over. He seemed to come to a realization because his head shot up and he looked at me with the utmost surprise. "The girl that came with the Cullens?"

I nodded and turned my eyes to the sky above me, the stars shining brightly over head, twinkling like diamonds against a black velvet backdrop.

"But she is alive, Edward."

I sighed and let the all too familiar truth fall upon me again, threatening to crush my happiness to nothing. "I know," I said softly. "But I have faith that it will work out. I have to."

I saw from the corner of my eye as he shook his head in disbelief. "This is very strange, Edward. I don't know what to say."

I turned to my friend who looked thoroughly mystified. "Say that you are happy for me." That's all that I wanted.

Surprise and a bit of regret flashed in his eyes briefly before smiling softly at me. "Of course I am happy for you. I know how it hurts you to see me and Angela." I opened my mouth to dispute his claims, but he stopped me with a raised hand. "I know that you have always been happy for us, Edward. But I also know how it has pained you to be without the love that Angela and I have found in one another."

I never thought I was that obvious with my feelings, but apparently my true nature showed through. I felt ashamed - appalled that I was so transparent that my dearest friends could notice my envy.

He rested a gentle hand upon my shoulder and continued. "I am truly grateful that you have found the one you have been searching for. Your happiness has always been a top concern of mine," he confessed. "I just don't want to see things end badly for you."

I nodded and smiled at my oldest friend. His concerns weren't completely unfounded and without merit, but I refused to hold back for the sake of protecting my feelings.

"Thank you, Ben. But no matter how things end between Bella and I; whether we can find a way to be together or if it turns out we only have a fleeting moment in time with each other, I will be happy with what I was given."

_BPOV_

I woke up to the bright morning sun streaming in through the open curtains. I blinked a few times, adjusting my eyes to the new morning. I stretched my arms above my head, a healthy yawn escaping me. I closed my eyes as I danced my hands out to my sides, feeling the soft blanket beneath my fingers. I patted the spot to my left and felt nothing. My eyes shot open and I bolted upright in bed. I looked around but didn't find anyone.

Surely last night wasn't a dream.

As my eyes roamed the elegant room I finally caught sight of a note lying folded on the bedside table. My name was written on the front in perfect cursive. I opened it to find a note from Edward.

So he _was_ real.

_Bella,_

_You fell asleep swiftly last night, and the gentleman in me told me it was my time to depart. I hope my absence did not startle you, but I felt it improper to stay while you slept. Please take the time you need for yourself. I will be waiting when you are ready._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I smiled to myself as I folded the note back in half. I hid it safely in my bag, away from any prying eyes that could possibly find it. As much as I loved Rosalie, she was a bit nosey.

I slid out of bed and peeked out the window. The new day looked promising; a clear blue sky overhead with a spattering of clouds dancing along the horizon. The leaves were turning different shades of reds and browns and yellows, many making their way to the cool ground below. I smiled, hoping that Edward and I would be able to find some alone time out on the manor's beautiful grounds this afternoon.

It took some time getting ready, as the shower took longer to adjust to being used than the faucet the night before. It took quite some time for the water to run clean, but the wait was worth it once the warm water pelted my skin. I allowed my body to soak in the hot water, waking my sleeping muscles. Once out of the shower, I finished up quickly and made it to the kitchen in record time.

Rosalie and Jasper were already there, eating some eggs and sausage and toast that Esme had prepared for breakfast. Jasper looked up from the article he was reading, giving me a quick 'mornin' before burying his face back in the paper.

Rosalie looked up from one of her medical magazines and nodded at me. "You look like you slept well," she said airily, perhaps taking note of the large smile on my face.

I nodded and poured myself a cup of coffee. "As a matter of fact, I did." I took up spot next to Jasper, stealing the arts and leisure section from the pile next to him. I made myself a small plate and settled myself in for a quiet morning breakfast - or so I thought.

I could feel Rosalie's eyes on me as I fiddled about and when I was finally seated and ready to take my first bite, she began with her interrogation.

"So who's Edward?"

I just about choked on my eggs as the question flew out of her mouth. Jasper patted me on the back as I took a large sip of my coffee to help push down the scrambled eggs stuck in my throat. Once the coughing had finally subsided, and I reassured Jasper that the Heimlich was not necessary, I met her inquisitive gaze.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes at me and closed her magazine, tossing it to the side. "You heard me. Who's Edward? You know, the guy whose name you were screaming in your sleep last night?"

Jasper's brow rose as his eyes darted between the two of us.

"Geez, Rose, don't make it sound so dirty," I said, as the blush warmed my cheeks. The last thing I needed was for anyone to be thinking I was having a sex dream.

She laughed lightly and leaned back in her chair, the mug in her hands. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, catching her eyes as she watched me intently from over the rim of her mug.

Her mischievous face soon contorted into one of concern as she leaned forward, her forearms resting on the table. "I just want to know who this guy is. You seemed really scared last night."

Jasper's eyes narrowed and the tendons in his forearms flexed as he balled his hands into fists. "Did this guy hurt you? Who he is? I'll kill him!"

I held my hands up to calm him down. The last thing I needed was an angry Jasper. I remembered the things he did to some of Rose's admirers in high school. Or should I say, stalkers.

"Easy, Jasper. You're not going to be killing anyone." Aside from the fact that Edward was not abusing me, he was dead, which made that impossible.

"Well, who is this guy then?" he demanded. "And why am I just hearing about him? Since when are you dating anyone, anyway?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I threw Rosalie a displeased look. She simply smiled and winked. She just couldn't mind her own business.

"I'm not dating anyone."

Rosalie frowned slightly. "Then who is he?" She was so insistent.

I slumped back in my chair, completely defeated. "God! I just met him, okay?" Couldn't they leave me alone for crying out loud?

"When?" Jasper implored further.

My voice was quiet as I answered. "Not too long ago." I would need to be sure to give simple answers. Not only did I not really have any, but explaining my current situation with a member of the deceased was going to be tricky.

"And you're not dating." It wasn't a question so much as a statement. I looked to Rosalie and she sat there expectantly, awaiting for my confirmation.

I shrugged my shoulders in reply. "Not really. We're just talking."

Rose pursed her lips and scratched her head. "I'm confused. What is he too you exactly?"

I shrugged my shoulders again, unsure myself as to the answer to that question.

"Do you like him?" Jasper asked, shoving his plate into the middle of the table.

I nodded and took a sip from my mug, embarrassed to be confessing this to anyone. "I just don't really know him, though."

Jasper waved a hand at me, dismissing my fear. "Ah, you'll get to know him in no time. That's the whole point of dating." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Is he good to you?"

I smiled and began tracing the rim of my mug with my finger. "He's very sweet; extremely old-fashioned. He's not like anyone I've ever met before." I shook my head lightly, smiling to myself as I thought about last night and how Edward reacted to my clothing. Very old-fashioned indeed.

"You seem to have it bad if you ask me," Rose noted with a laugh.

I looked up from my coffee, startled, and began to rebuff her statement. "No I don't. I barely even know him."

She shook her head at me. "I don't think that really matters. It looks like he's gotten to you already. I don't remember ever seeing you like this. Not even with Jake."

I nearly growled at his name. Jake was my high school boyfriend. Things didn't exactly end amicably between us. It was a time I would have rather forgotten. It took a while after our relationship ended for me to even think about dating again, which wasn't much. I had dates here and there in college, but nothing lasting more than a couple of months at the most.

I turned my gaze away from them and out the kitchen window. "Yeah, well, I guess that's a good thing. We all know how well that one turned out," I spat out gruffly.

I caught Rosalie frown from out of the corner of my eye, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, Bella. You know I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that, before things went South with Jake, you really loved him. I mean, you wanted to marry him for Christ sake." I turned to her and she smiled softly. "But I don't ever remember seeing so much life in your eyes when you talked about him. Not like this. This Edward fella seems to mean something to you."

I bit my lip nervously and tugged on a lock of my hair. "Have you ever felt so strongly about someone so soon? Even though you didn't know them?"

Jasper shook his head and so did Rose. Great! So much for the help.

"Am I crazy? I mean, all I know is his name, yet I'm drawn to him. I feel so different when I'm around him." I shook my head and closed my eyes. "God, I can't believe I'm saying this out loud."

Jasper chuckled beside me and shoved me lightly in the shoulder with his own. "Don't worry so much about this. This sounds pretty close to what mom and dad felt for each other when they first met." He smiled and nudged me again. "You remember the story, don't you?"

I nodded. I did remember the story. Esme was only a junior in college when they met, Carlisle finishing up his first year interning at a local hospital. Esme needed her leg set and cast after breaking it in three places from falling out of a tree. They claimed to have had an instant connection; like kismet. He asked her out that night and have been together ever since.

Was it possible that what I was feeling for Edward was the same thing? I didn't know how true that was. Edward claimed to already love me, and I didn't know for sure if what Esme and Carlisle felt was love at first sight or just a mutual attraction.

I was never one to really believe in that sort of thing – love at first sight – but I didn't know if I could dismiss it entirely, either. Sure, I loved to read a god romance, and the notion of true love and soul mates was a wonderful idea, but I didn't think that sort of thing actually existed. I adored reading about it or even watching it play out in the movies or on stage, but it was never something I truly believed could happen. Though, now my previous misconceptions on the subject were in danger of being drastically altered by a very dashing, very handsome, very dead, Edward Masen.

I sighed and fell onto the table, my head buried in my arms. "I don't know, you guys. I think I'm going to have to think on this one. I need to be logical about this."

Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes. I glared at her. One of these days her eyes were going to get stuck in the back of her head. I was positive if it.

"Of course you are," she retorted. "That's what you do. You think. You're always logical."

I stuck my tongue out at her and sneered.

She laughed and rose to her feet. "Just don't think too hard about it, okay? It's not rocket science, Bella."

"Yeah," Jasper chimed in. "'Besides, you can't help who you fall for."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**High Spirits**_**.**

**I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories, but I have a really good excuse for that. Explanation will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_EPOV_

I sat across from my grandparents who had been silent for quite some time now. After much urging from Ben, I had rather reluctantly told them about Bella. They were shocked of course, to hear that I had fallen for a member of the living, but more than anything they seemed to be happy for me. The joyfulness of the occasion was short lived, however, when we all realized it still left me in quite a pickle.

My grandparents had never heard of such a thing happening before; a ghost falling in love with someone who was, well, not a ghost. We all began to ponder any possible scenarios in which Bella and I would end up together, but neither of us could think of a thing. It was beginning to look hopeless. The outcome was bleak, to say the least.

I finally saw my grandmother's eyes light up and she clapped her hands together excitedly. "I think I have it, Edward," she all but squealed.

I sat upright quickly, my interest piqued by my Nanna's exuberance.

Her brief excitement was soon followed by a small frown and she lowered her voice. "You may not like this, though, my dear boy."

I leaned further forward to better hear her. "What is it, Nanna? Please tell me."

She shook her head. "It requires someone to die, Edward."

I immediately shot up from my spot on the lounge. "I will not have Bella give up her life to be with me. That is out of the question." I felt the blood boil under my skin at the thought of Bella taking her life to become like me. That would never happen.

My grandfather waved a hand at me, urging me to sit down. "Calm down, boy. She is not talking about Bella."

Now I was confused. "What do you mean then?" I asked, sitting myself back down.

My grandmother rose from her spot beside my grandfather and glided daintily toward one of the large bookcases consuming the walls. She scanned one of the shelves for no more than a few seconds before finally landing on the one she wanted. She pulled out a large, worn, and tattered dark green book with gold lettering. She dropped it in my lap before I could even ask what it was.

With a pale finger pointing at the cover she said, "Read it. The chapter on Disembodied Spirits is most intriguing." She winked at me, and with that, my grandparents were gone.

_Nice of them to explain._

I found myself outside wandering the east garden. It was autumn and the flowers were now gone and withered, the leaves hanging limply from branches, piles of red and gold littering the grass. The water lilies in the pond that my father had built were not longer in bloom, but floating barren across the calm surface.

The rose bushes in the far corner were nothing more than branches and thorns, the grass overgrown in most areas, with the exception of the path that had been worn down over the years. My old wooden swing creaked lightly as it swung in the soft October breeze and I smiled as I remembered Henry and I playing in this very garden with mother when we were just boys.

I sat on the old stone bench beneath the willow tree, enjoying the sunshine this fall afternoon. As I gazed up at the clouds swirling in the wind I heard the faintest sound of twigs snapping in the near distance. I looked toward the source of the sound just in time to see Bella push open the wrought iron gate entrance. She did not see me as she entered the garden, her eyes roaming shamelessly over the paradise that my mother had created so very long ago.

She lifted the large black device hanging from around her neck and fixed it over her eye, adjusting the circular nozzle on the front from left to right. She aimed it at various spots, a soft clicking sound resounding gently in the air with each push of the button.

"What is that in your hands?" I asked.

Bella was aiming the device at a tree when I called out, her back towards me, and my voice startled her. She jumped, emitting a small squeak, and began to stumble backwards over a small pile of rocks next to the pond, her arms flailing uselessly at her sides.

I quickly materialized by her side, catching her before she fell into the freezing water. Her eyes were shut tight, her hands finding purchase on my shoulders as I pulled her against my chest.

"I'm terribly sorry, Bella. I did not mean to frighten you. Are you alright?"

She peeked one eye open and then another. Her shy smile warmed my heart as she peered up at me and she nodded soundlessly as I lifted her to her feet.

"I'm fine. Just a klutz, is all," she responded sheepishly, her cheeks brightening to a healthy rouge.

I shook my head. "I shouldn't have startled you like that. I'm afraid this was my fault."

She laughed softly with a gentle shake of her head. "Trust me, I would have tripped regardless. I'm just that accident prone."

I frowned and tilted my head to the side. This news worried me. "Really? Do you fall often?"

"All the time. Luckily Carlisle's a doctor." She smiled and shifted her feet as she nervously tore her graze from mine, her brown orbs dancing over the garden.

"Well," I said, taking her hand in mine and walking her toward the bench, "I'll just have to keep an eye on you then, won't I?"

Bella did not say a word, simply smiled as I encompassed her hand in my own. We settled down on the bench, but I did not release her hand, nor did she pull away. We both sat looking at our joined hands, the heat of her body warming mine. With her, I almost felt alive again.

"So," I began, wanting to break the silence. "What is that around your neck?"

"My camera?" she asked looking down at the instrument in question.

"This is a camera?" I was shocked. They seemed to have changed so much since I last saw one.

She nodded and lifted it from around her neck, placing it my hands. "I know this is probably very different from what you're used to?"

I nodded and turned the camera over in my hand. There were so many buttons and latches. "The one from my time was very large, and boxy. This is amazing." I continued to eye the object in amazement. "What is this?" I asked, pointing at a smooth flat surface on the back.

"That's a screen."

I cocked an eyebrow and looked over to her. "Like a television?"

"You know about televisions?"

I nodded again and continued to examine the intricate device in my hands. "They were invented after my time, but when the manor was passed down from generation to generation, many of the families had them," I noted. "Magnificent technology, it is."

She nodded and pointed to the screen. "Well this is a digital camera."

"Digital?"

"Mhm. When you capture the picture, it shows the image on this screen, so you can see beforehand how the photo came out. It saves on film." She shrugged nonchalantly. "You can discard the image before developing."

"Amazing," I breathed, fascinated.

"I'm trying to become a professional photographer, but it's a pretty tough market," she said quietly, almost as if she were embarrassed.

I looked up at her, intrigued by this new bit of information. "How so?" I asked, giving her my undivided attention.

She shrugged, looking at her feet as she swung a leg out in the air in front of her. "It's competitive, kind of cut-throat. Everybody is out trying to prove themselves as the next big thing, getting a leg up on everyone else. It's a tough market to break into."

I shifted my body toward her, my leg brushing up against hers in the process. "What is it you want to do with your photos?"

She smiled and her eyes lit up, the brown softer than before. "I'd like to be a photo journalist, but work freelance. I want to become established enough to set my own schedule, make my own routine." Her smile widened and she moved closer to me in her excited state. "I'd like to one day publish a book of my work, maybe have a few gallery openings with my pieces."

I smiled, enjoying the sound of her voice, but more importantly, loving the way she came to life when talking about something she was so passionate about. I truly hoped her dream would come to fruition.

"That sounds lovely, Bella. I bet you're wonderful."

She shrugged again. "I'm okay."

"I hope I'm not being to bold, but may I see some of your photos?" I asked.

Bella bit her lip, a small smile lifting at the corner of her mouth. "This camera is mostly filled with photos of the manor right now, but I have a portfolio up in the room. Maybe I can show you later?"

I nodded in agreement. "I'd like that."

"For now, though, I'd like to get to know you," she said, smiling softly. "I didn't get to ask you any questions last night, since I fell asleep so quickly."

"That you did. You were exhausted from the nightmare. I wasn't surprised with how fast you went under."

"Yeah, well, it was a long flight, too," she responded.

"Ah, yes. Where did you live before this?"

She tucked some hair behind her ear and set the camera off to the side, shifting further toward me. "We all used to live in Forks, Washington. Population of a little more than 3,000."

"Did you grow up there?" I inquired.

She nodded and gave a small laugh. "Born and raised. My parents were from there, never left."

"They're still there?"

Bella's smile faltered minutely, her shoulders falling slightly. "They passed away some time ago."

I wanted to smack myself on the head for being so thoughtless. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have asked." I was a fool. I ducked my face into my hand, thoroughly ashamed.

Bella touched my arm lightly and I peeked at her from out of the corner of my eye. "It's fine, Edward. Really. It was a long time ago, I was very young. It doesn't bother me so much anymore to talk about them."

I grabbed her hand in my own and held it tightly. "I'm still very sorry."

She smiled and touched her other hand to my face, stroking her thumb gently against my cheek. "Thank you, Edward."

I leaned into her touch, her soft skin warm against my cheek. I sighed and her smile deepened. My eyes grazed her face unabashedly, her skin flushing with color at my perusal. But her embarrassment did not stop her own shameless search of my face. The moment was quiet and peaceful, the silence comforting. We didn't feel the need to fill it with words; we were content just being.

Rustling off in the distance broke the serene moment and brought us back to reality quickly. We both looked toward the entrance to the gate, Bella's name being called from somewhere just beyond the hedges.

"Bella, where are you?"

Bella sighed beside me and I looked to her. "It's Rosalie," she whispered.

Without another word, Bella tightened her hold on my hand and pulled me to my feet. We darted through the trees at the back of the garden just as we heard the gate open. I didn't know where we were going, but as long as I was with Bella, I didn't care.

* * *

**Okay, explanation time. I've been trying to work on my stories, but I don't always have the time. I feel terrible that I can't post sooner, but I've been very busy...and very sick lately. The reason for that is, I'm pregnant. :D**

**I know, I know. You didn't exactly see that coming, did you? Well, that's my excuse. I've had terrible morning sickness and I've beens sleeping all the time. Between that, work, and everything else that goes along with being an adult, I just couldn't find the time.**

**My husband and I are very excited. This is the first for us both so we're freaking out only slightly that we're no longer kids and we actually have to raise one. ;) I mean, I'm 26 and still feel like a child. Anyway, I'm going to try and finish all my stories before the baby comes, but I don't really know if that will pan out. Let's just see how it goes.**

**Thanks to anyone and everyone who stuck around. Drop a review if you feel you must. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**High Spirits**_**.**

* * *

_BPOV_

Edward and I had spent the last few days together, wandering the manor and walking the grounds. He even went so far as to keep me company as I cleaned around the home. We had shared many childhood stories, conversed on an array of topics, and discussed some classic pieces of literature. I found myself enjoying our time together immensely, and couldn't remember a time when a man had captivated my interest so thoroughly. Naturally, he reminded me of the classic heroes of one of Jane Austen's novels; dashing and sophisticated, charming and handsome.

I had learned many things about him as the time passed. He had had younger a brother, Henry, who went on to marry his childhood sweetheart, Constance. He lived a long and prosperous life as an architect, produced two young daughters, Annabelle and Sarah, and died an old man, warm in his bed, his wife beside him.

He enjoyed playing baseball as a young boy, loved to read, and had learned to play the piano at the tender age of 5. He had always dreamt of one day pursuing a career as a concert pianist, but had forgone that ambition to instead honor his father's dying wish of taking over the family business; a button factory.

He had run the business until his death a year later, the company transferring to his brother, who promptly sold it. He was proud of his brother for doing what he desired, and had always wished he had an inkling of his Henry's drive and determination when it came to being loyal to oneself and not appeasing others. He described Henry as bright and headstrong, always getting into trouble yet always being able to find his way out of it. They both got along with their parents, but Henry was the one to never worry about pleasing them, which sometimes led to him and his father butting heads.

I too had shared my life story with Edward. I talked of my likes and dislikes, my most cherished dreams and ambitions. I spoke of my life with the Cullens, and how they had taken me in after my parents' deaths. I noticed how carefully he would tread when it came to the topic of my mother and father, never once asking me what had happened. I suppose he assumed I would tell him in time, when I was ready to once again open up that door, and I adored him for that. I too avoided certain topics, such as his death or the redheaded woman. As curious as I was to find out what had happened to Edward and to learn of his current state of existence, I knew it was not the time.

Each night Edward would oblige my request to stay until I fell asleep, during which we would learn that much more about each other. But each morning Edward would be gone, a note left behind explaining his departure. As much as I wished to wake up to him, I couldn't help but be touched at his respect for me and my privacy.

Today, though, we wouldn't have much time together. The guests were expected to arrive at any moment, each person staying approximately a week. Carlisle wanted to prove that the manor was haunted, hoping to be able to garner enough attention to turn Masen Manor into an attraction big enough to keep it in the Cullen family. It pained me to know that good and decent people like the Cullens were in danger of possibly losing their ancestral home.

I had originally assumed that Carlisle was mistaken, that we would soon find out the manor was simply that; a manor. But upon meeting Edward and witnessing firsthand his mysterious encounter with that woman, I was now under the impression that he knew of the home's inhabitants and its true nature. I hadn't seen much of the Cullens since I arrived, spending most of my time with Edward. But on the rare occasion that I did run across anyone, they would quickly make an excuse to leave. I got the strangest feeling that perhaps they were avoiding me. It seemed as if they didn't want me to know something. I quickly dismissed that notion, knowing fill well they would never keep anything from me.

I was just finishing up making the last bed, when a loud knock echoed through the halls of the manor. I quickly patted down the pillow, fluffing it out for good measure, and then made my way down the East end flight of stairs, rounded the corner near the kitchen and came to a stop near the front door just as the Cullens all trotted in.

They all seemed to bear similar expressions; slightly tense with an edge of worry. Esme adjusted herself, flattening her billowy cotton skirt and fluffing her hair. Jasper came to stand beside me, giving me a small smile and a nod. Rosalie stayed by her mother as Carlisle opened the door for our guests' arrival.

The first one to enter was a very small, very petite woman, looking no older than 23 or 24. She had short black hair, grayish blue eyes, and ivory skin. She smiled brightly as she nearly danced over the threshold, her steps graceful and light.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from my right and looked up to see Jasper watching the lithe girl move. His eyes seemed to glaze over as his lips quirked up in one corner. It seemed as if Jasper liked what he saw.

She stuck her hand out to Carlisle and said, "You must be Mr. Cullen. I'm Alice Brandon. My brother and I are here on my father's behalf. I believe you were expecting us?"

Carlisle took her small hand and shook it gently. "Mrs. Brandon, it's lovely to meet you. You may call me Carlisle. Welcome to Masen Manor, and thank you so much for coming."

She giggled and gave a small wave of her hand. "It's Miss but you can call me Alice. And I'm happy to be here. When my father told me that there was a possibility to invest in a real supernatural attraction, I insisted on being the one to come."

He nodded and smiled graciously. "Well, then, I'm very glad you were able to find time out of your busy schedule to make it. I realize how many requests you must get."

"Actually," she chimed, taking a quick survey of the walls. "I cleared my schedule just for this. I've been looking forward to it."

"Alice," Esme began cordially, stepping forward and offering a hand, "My name is Esme, Carlisle's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you need help getting your luggage out of the car?"

She shook her head quickly, dismissing her offer. "No, no. My brother can handle it."

With the end of her sentence, a rather large and intimidating man entered the foyer, a suitcase in each hand and one under each arm. Not to mention a couple duffel bags over his shoulders. As soon as he set foot on the marble surface, he dropped each and every piece of luggage with a resounding thud.

I saw Rosalie's eyes widen infinitesimally, obviously pleased at the sight of the muscular man standing in the doorway. But they quickly reverted to narrow slits, Rose never being one to show her emotions, especially when it came to men. If I knew anything about Rose it was that she liked to play hard to get. _Always act uninterested,_ is what she would always tell me.

"Damn, Alice. You could have carried something," the large man said, rubbing his lower back and wincing in pain.

He had the same dark hair and blue eyes as his sister. The only difference between the two being his hair was curly, cut close to his head, and he was a behemoth of man compared to his pixie-like sister.

Alice ignored his complaints as her eyes danced over the remainder of us. Once they landed on Jasper, her smile widened and her eyes softened with what looked like tender affection. I caught sight of the same gooey look on Jasper's face, and took a small step away, averting my eyes from the suddenly intimate scene. It felt as if my mere presence was imposing on the moment, though I couldn't understand why.

"You must be Emmett Brandon," Carlisle said, he and everyone else avoiding looking at Jasper and Alice, though no one could keep from sneaking a peek. "We received your message yesterday that you and your sister would be arriving today. We've been looking forward to meeting you."

Emmett grabbed his hand and shook it, the same smile as his sisters shining brightly off his dimpled face. "Likewise," he said. "Looking forward to seeing some ghosts. When can we expect some activity?"

Alice, broken out of her Jasper induced daze looked about ready to chide her brother when Rosalie took a step forward, appearing before Emmett. "You can't determine when or if a ghostly apparition will appear. Any activity will be purely random at best. You'll just have to be patient and wait."

Emmet unabashedly raked his gaze up the length of Rosalie's form, his smile pulling wider with each inch higher up her body. When his eyes rested on hers he gave her a shameless wink. In true Rosalie form, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And whom might you be?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. "The maid? The cook? The masseuse? Please tell me you're the masseuse."

Rosalie snorted and let out a small laugh. "I'm Rosalie. Rosalie _Cullen_. Carlisle's daughter."

Emmett looked over his shoulder at Carlisle who was at the moment wearing a very displeased look. Carlisle's brow rose as his glowered at Emmett. Emmett mumbled a small apology, but didn't look entirely guilty as he turned an impish smile back toward the object of his desire.

"That's my mother, Esme," Rose continued, ignoring his stares. "And that's Jasper, my brother, and Bella Swan. Now grab your bags and I'll show you to your room." With those curt parting words, she headed for the stairs, Emmett quickly grabbing a couple of bags and darting after her.

Alice turned to Jasper then and said softly, "Jasper, will you show me to my room?" She smiled shyly up at him and I saw him melt into the floor.

"Of course," he replied. "It would be my pleasure." He picked up the remaining bags and led Alice to whichever room she chose, ascending the stairs side by side, stealing glances of each other along the way.

I turned to my surrogate parents and raised my hands up in question. "Did anyone else see that? Or was it just me?"

Esme nodded and smiled, coming to stand next to me as we gazed up the stairs where Jasper and Alice just disappeared from. "Yes. It seems that Jasper is smitten," she gushed.

Carlisle grumbled beside us, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on that one? Gonna be trouble."

Shocked, I turned to him. "Alice? She's perfectly harmless."

"No," he ground out between clenched teeth. "Emmett. He's gonna be a problem. No one looks at my little girl like that."

_Oh, if only he knew, _I thought to myself.

Esme and I laughed, both of us knowing that Rose was perfectly capable of handling Emmett. She chewed up and spat out far worse kinds of men. I was lucky enough to witness that first hand on many occasion.

"I should have brought my gun," Carlisle mumbled.

* * *

**If you're wondering why this came out so fast, it's because I was working on both chapter 9 and 10 at the same time. Hope you enjoy! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ or _High Spirits_.**

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's not my best work, but the baby is sucking my brain dry. I'm seriously stupid now. :) I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

_EPOV_

I watched at a distance as everyone greeted the arriving guests. I smirked to myself as I saw the tell-tale signs of love at first sight between Jasper and the tiny little Alice. Emmett and Rosalie, however, seemed to be an entirely different story. You could tell there was an immediate attraction between the two, but Rosalie was going to prove to be quite difficult for Emmett in getting her to succumb to his advances. But there was no denying that something was forming between the two. Of that, a monkey could be sure.

As the four of them wandered off in search of rooms, Bella stayed behind with Esme and Carlisle, the remaining guests no doubt arriving momentarily. My suspicions were proven correct as an average looking man of average height entered the foyer with a crew in tow. His hair was a dirty shade of blonde, pulled back in a short ponytail. He introduced himself to the family as James Callahan, the leader of the Paranormal Investigative Team.

He put forth a stony exterior, as he tried to seem tough and foreboding. His expression did not falter from his supposed lack of interest as he surveyed his surroundings. He occasionally smirked or raised an eyebrow at this or that, but nothing more than a mild curiosity flashed through is eyes. The rest of his crew seemed friendly enough as they introduced themselves to the Carlisle and Esme. His perusal was short and curt as his grey eyes scanned the manor with mild interest, before finally landing on my Bella.

His gaze narrowed as if eying his prey, his lips pulling into a devious smile. He strode toward her with purpose. He stopped just in front of her, leaving a space of no more than a few inches. Bella instinctively stepped back, her eyes flinching slightly at the abrupt an unwanted attention she was suddenly receiving from this buffoon. I suppressed a rising growl at the sight of this ill-mannered man invading my angel's space so rudely. I knew with complete certainty that his intentions were completely dishonorable and I most definitely would be keeping on eye on him for as long as he was staying here.

The way his eyes raked over her body as she fidgeted under his gaze had me trembling in my spot with rage. How dare he look upon her with such disrespect? I wanted nothing more than to run to her side and protect her from this vile creature. Though I was not a violent man, ripping him limb from limb sounded very appealing to me at the moment.

I stayed close to Bella, even if she didn't know it, following quietly behind as James insisted that she show him to his room. Bella's body was tense and uneasy as she showed him the way, no doubt able to feel his repulsive eyes on her. Thankfully, his quarters were located in the opposite wing of the manor, far from Bella as possible. I don't know if this was her plan all along, or if these were the rooms intended for the investigators. But either way, I was more than a little relieved.

He followed behind her like a dog after a bone, his gaze locked on her backside as she led him to the room in which he would occupy during his stay. I felt my hands ball into fists at my sides, my blood boiling under my skin. I sensed immediately that this man was going to be trouble and it enraged me to no end that he now had his sights set on Bella.

_My_ Bella.

As Bella rounded a corner, I knew now was my time to act. This James needed to learn some manners, and ogling a woman's body like a piece of meat was most definitely inappropriate. It was time to teach him a lesson.

As he picked up his pace to catch up to Bella, I flicked my wrist swiftly, causing the rug beneath his feet to pull from underneath him. He quickly fell backwards, his foot kicking up in the air, his suitcases falling to his sides. He landed with a loud thud on the wooden floor, his arms and legs splayed out to his sides, a loud grunt leaving him as the air left his body.

"Shit!" he yelled.

I heard Bella's footsteps as she came back to James' side, and I stepped out of sight down a side hall.

I heard Bella stifle a giggle before asking, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine. Just slipped on this damn rug." He rubbed his lower back where he took the brunt of the fall. "It almost felt like it was pulled out from under me, though."

I chuckled in triumph, imagining the look on his face at this very moment. I was certain it was beat red, both from anger and embarrassment.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?"

"That laughing," he demanded. "Where's that coming from?"

I abruptly stopped my laughter, not wanting to give my whereabouts away. I peeked around the corner, only to catch sight of Bella's beautiful brown eyes staring right back me. She smiled over at me as she lent a hand down to James.

"Maybe it was a ghost," she offered, throwing me a quick wink before James rose to his feet.

He dusted himself off and stepped closer to her with a smirk on his face. He looked her up and down. "You know," he breathed. "I could protect you if you're frightened of ghosts." I watched, completely and utterly enraged at his audacity.

Bella's face contorted in disgust as she cleared her throat nervously. I was ready to step out from my hiding spot and show this mongrel exactly what I thought of him, but Bella immediately placed a hand on his chest, shoving him lightly away from her.

"Ghosts don't frighten me; ill mannered men do." She then motioned toward the end of the hall with a wave of her hand. "Now if you'll follow me, I'll show to your room, Mr Callahan."

James snorted in amusement, clearly not stung by her words. If anything, they seemed to have only intrigued him. He picked up his bags and followed dutifully behind.

I tagged along, wanting to keep as close an eye as possible on this man that was so blatantly infatuated with Bella. There was no way in hell I was ever going to leave her alone with him.

I watched from the hallway, making sure James kept his hands to himself while alone in a room with my angel, and breathed a sigh of relief when she bid her goodbyes to him quickly.

As soon as Bella stepped out of his room, leaving the cretin to unpack his things, I grabbed her by the wrist and whisked her down the hall and out of sight. Caught off guard, she squealed with the sudden movement, but upon realizing it was me, she quieted and smiled as I pulled her along. Once we were alone, I pulled her into a dark hallway.

"I've missed you," I whispered in her ear as I pulled her into my arms. "A day is far too long to be without you." She shivered as my breath tickled the skin of her neck.

She wove her arms around my waist, her tiny arms around my body making me feel safe and secure. Her body so close to mine, did things to me that Victoria was never able to do. I felt alive, all my nerves suddenly on fire. I held her tightly to me as her warmth surrounded me. Her arms tightened their hold on me and I heard myself sigh in contentment as her chest pressed against mine. Her heart beat swiftly against my chest as she looked up at me with those innocent eyes, and it was all I could do to keep myself together.

"May I kiss you?" I breathed, my eyes searching her face for an answer.

I had imagined kissing Bella since the very moment I saw her, and the desire quickly grew into a demanding need the more time I spent in her presence. I wanted to claim her mouth with mine, searing her lips with a passionate kiss over and over again. I wanted to never let her go, spending eternity with her in my arms.

"God, yes," Bella gasped, her face hovering just below mine, her breathing picking up with the anticipation.

I felt my lips turn up in the corner at her response. I had no idea she was as eager as I was for this moment. If I had known, I would have attempted this a long time ago.

I slowly bent my head to her, my eyes never leaving hers as our lips came closer and closer to our desired destination. When our lips were no more than breath apart, her lids fell closed without hesitation. I brushed my lips lightly across hers, just the mere touch of her lips on mine sending a shiver through my body that shook me to my core. I felt her tremble in my arms, and I instinctively pulled her closer, her chest flush against mine, her toes barely touching the floor beneath us.

I deepened the kiss, something primal in me taking over as I swept my tongue out and across her lower lip. She gasped at the contact, opening up to me eagerly. My tongue hesitantly entered and immediately made contact with hers. We both moaned at the feeling, and a small unexpected growl escaped me as her fingers dove into my hair, kneading my scalp gently as she further pressed herself against me. I splayed my hands across her back, pressing her tightly against me, digging my fingertips into the exposed skin of her lower back.

_This surely must be heaven, _I thought to myself.

I gently pulled away, breaking the kiss I was quickly being consumed by. I was no stranger to kissing a woman. Having courted a few women before Victoria, and even stealing a few kisses from some of the younger girls when I was just a boy behind the schoolhouse, I had experienced my share of kisses. But never had any made me feel so alive, or so complete. The kiss seemed to drown out the world around us; everything fading into oblivion – the manor, the Cullens, that mutt James – leaving just Bella and I in our embrace. I felt as if we were one.

I dipped my face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent deeply. Her fingers scratched lightly - soothingly - against the back of my neck, and I hummed against her skin. I felt at peace in her arms.

"I love you, Bella," I said softly, reverently.

Her body stiffened briefly, and her fingers stilled in their task. Fear consumed me instantly. Had I ruined everything? I wasn't thinking clearly as I let the words slip out, letting my heart take over where I shouldn't have let it. But I was glad to note that her body soon relaxed against mine and her fingers resumed what they were doing.

She sighed and snuggled into my body. "Please understand that I can't say the words until I'm certain I mean them."

I pulled away, rubbing circles into the small of her back with my hand. I looked upon her worried face and smiled reassuringly. "Take all the time you need."

BPOV

I walked through the halls in a daze. I couldn't believe Edward had just kissed me. I touched my fingers to my lips and smiled to myself. I had come to the conclusion that he was never going to do it - being the gentleman that he was - and that I would eventually have to make the move. If I was being completely honest with myself, I had wanted to feel his lips against mine from the first moment I saw him, an even more so after our following encounters.

He was always so appropriate around me, and it frustrated me to no end that he wouldn't just take me in his arms and kiss me senseless, but knowing that he kept his distance out of respect for me made me want to swoon. Yet, it only made me want him more.

I had never been with a man that was so gentle and caring, seeming to put me before anything else. It was a nice change of pace form the pompous, egotistical jerks that I had the unfortunate privilege of being set up with. But at times, I just wanted the gentleman exterior to crack, if only for a moment, and today it had.

The kiss swirled around in my head as I descended the stairs to the main floor. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. In that one kiss I could actually feel how much he cared about me, how much he longed to be with me.

His touch was gentle and soothing, his lips just a whisper against my own at first, but soon turning into something so much more. I was beside myself when I realized that Edward was actually letting go with me. He held me, not because I asked him to or encouraged him that it was alright, but because he needed to be close to me. And he kissed me. After so long waiting, he had finally done it. And my imagination had not even come close to doing the real thing justice.

As I meandered through the bottom floor, letting the kiss consume my every thought, I began to hear the faint sounds of a piano being played. I followed the notes until I came upon the grand hall. I had wandered in here once while getting a lay of the land, but I hadn't been able to spend much time. I had promised myself I would come back and get a better feel for the room, but my time had been so preoccupied with Edward that I never got the chance.

As I came upon it now I noticed it was occupied by two men; Edward, and an older gentleman. The two were playing the piano in tandem, each swiping at the keys swiftly and with excitement. I found myself inching my way into the room, the music drawing me in to the large space. I stood listening in the middle of the room until the song winded down and the two stopped their playing. Edward turned to the man and smiled brightly.

"One more?" he asked, placing his fingers on the ivory keys, ready to begin again.

The man shook his head and chuckled. "Not a chance, Edward. I want to hear more about this Bella girl. You've been somewhat vague since she entered your life, only giving your Nanna and I the basic details."

Edward shrugged and turned his attention to the keys. "I just don't want to spoil it by talking about it out loud. Besides," he said with a hint of a smile. "You raised me never to kiss and tell."

The man raised his brow and smiled. "Kiss, eh?"

I began to back out of the room, realizing that I was unintentionally imposing on a personal discussion. Though this conversation was about me, it felt wrong imposing like this. And as much as I would have loved to find out how Edward spoke of me when I wasn't around, it was not my place.

"Yes, Grandfather, you know, the thing you and Nanna do every chance you're alone? Or think you're alone," he mumbled under his breath.

As I took a silent step backward, I bumped into a nearby chair, the leg dragging loudly against the marble floor, alerting them to my presence. I cringed, knowing I was caught. Edward's head whipped around at the sound and he smiled when he caught sight of me. The older gentleman - who I now knew as Edward's grandfather - taking in Edward's exuberant expression, beamed at me.

"This must be Bella."

**

* * *

**

**Drop a review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight _or _High Spirits_.**

**A/N: I'm not really pleased with this chapter, so I won't blame you if you don't like it.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm so sorry for intruding, Edward," Bella said apologetically as she began to inch backwards toward the entrance. "I'm just going to leave now."

I frowned slightly at her words. Intruding? "Don't be ridiculous. You're not intruding. Please, stay."

She shook her head fervently. "No, no. I just got drawn in by the music. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation. It was very rude of me. I'm sorry."

She turned for the door but I quickly appeared by her side, grabbing her hand gently and turning her toward me. "Bella, you don't have to leave. You weren't eavesdropping. I'm sure anything I've said, you already know. Besides," I said softly, my smile reticent as I gazed at her. I suddenly felt vulnerable, completely transparent. "I don't have any secrets from you."

I pulled her close and carefully brushed my fingers along her cheek. A faint blush pooled in their wake and I could have sworn my heart stuttered at the sight of just how utterly breathtaking she was. I was overcome with the sudden urge to kiss her, but as I began to lean down to touch my lips to hers, the sound of my Grandfather's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Well, Bella, Edward has told all of us so much about you." His voice was loud to my ears, and for the first time ever, I cursed my Grandfather's presence. I had a mind to just kiss her anyway, audience be damned, but found Bella pulling away from my grasp at the intrusion.

She hastily pulled away from me and a great sense of discontent swept through me at the missed opportunity. We had so few chances to be together that it felt wrong not to kiss her every chance I could. My whole body ached when I was not near her, and at this very moment, my fingers twitched to grab her and hold her close. I shook my head and sighed. Turning to my Grandfather, I caught a knowing smile etched across his face, the whiskers of his white mustache twitching with his held in laughter. The old fool was enjoying this.

"Bella, this is my Grandfather, Anthony Masen."

Bella smiled innocently and offered a hand, brushing some hair from her face with the other. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Masen. Edward speaks very highly of you."

"Please, call me Anthony," he offered kindly. My Grandfather reached out to take her hand, but as he went to clasp her fingers in his, his hand passed right through her as if she weren't even there. We all frowned.

"That's odd," Bella began, staring at her hand. "Why did that happen?" She looked up at me for an answer.

I shook my head and felt my brow purse together in thought. "I don't know." I frowned again and looked to my grandfather. He had to know more than I did.

"We cannot touch the living, Edward. You know this." He said it so matter-of-factly I felt silly for looking to him for an answer. I knew this was the case, but I thought perhaps I was mistaken about our circumstances given mine and Bella's current situation. He shrugged at me nonchalantly. "But I thought I would give it shot, seeing as how you and Bella do not have that problem. But I see now that it is just something you two possess."

My frown deepened as I looked at him and he could see that I was confused. "If we can't touch the living, then how come I can touch Bella? It doesn't make any sense."

He shrugged again. He did not seem as concerned or agitated by this as I was. "Maybe you two are meant for each other, and your souls are connecting?" Bella and I looked at each other and I watched her skin flush once more. She ducked her eyes away from mine and looked to my grandfather. "It's just a theory you two, but a damn good one if I do say so myself." He smiled, sticking his thumbs under his suspenders and rocking on his heels. He was pleased with himself.

"Our souls are connecting?" Bella asked softly, her voice squeaking slightly. "So do you mean…." Her voice trailed off and I felt my lips turn up on one side as I realized the meaning of his words.

He nodded. "Yes, you two are soul mates."

We were meant to be together.

Deep down I had always known this, but hearing my grandfather say the words only made the belief that much stronger. I smiled and looked down at Bella, only to see her lip caught between her teeth and her eyebrows scrunched together. This news did not seem to excite her as it did me.

I took her hand. "Bella, love, are you alright?" She didn't say anything, so I pressed again. "Bella….what's wrong?"

She looked up from the floor, which seemed to have captivated all her attention a moment ago, and looked up at me. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks flushing an even deeper red than before. She looked back over to my grandfather.

"I'm sorry," she said to him, her tone apologetic; her voice choking on the words. She looked back up at me and I could just make out the faintest tear brimming on her lid. "I have to go, Edward."

Her hand slipped from mine and she ran for the hall. Before I could race after her, my grandfather grabbed a hold of my arm, holding me back. I looked over at him and he shook his head.

"Let her go."

"But she's upset," I argued. "She needs me."

He shook his head again, more fervidly this time, and his hold on me tightened. I could have just as easily disappeared from the room and materialized wherever Bella was, but the look in my grandfather's eyes told me to listen to him.

"Do you have any idea why she might be upset?" I asked. He clearly seemed to be reading the situation differently than I was. I couldn't help but be consumed with worry over her. She was all I thought about, all I spoke about any more, all that mattered to me, and my entire being screamed at me to go to her.

"Edward," he started, dropping his hand from my upper arm. "I just told you that you and Bella could possibly be soul mates. Think about how that might upset her."

I shook my head softly. "I don't see how that could be upsetting in any way. I'm ecstatic over the news." I smiled, my heart soaring at the thought. "This means we're meant to be together."

He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again he said, "And you two have no possible way of being together." He implored me with his eyes to understand. And, in that moment, I did.

My smile faded and as I looked at my grandfather's sorrowful expression, all the happiness that I was feeling had left me. Bella realized quicker than I did that no matter if we were destined to be together, it could never actually be.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice. :D**

_**EPOV**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or _High Spirits_.**

* * *

_BPOV_

As I ran to my room, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I wouldn't allow myself to lose it in front of Edward, when he was clearly so overjoyed by the news, so I held it in, hoping for once, that he would not follow me when I left.

The reality of mine and Edward's situation hit me like ton of bricks. It knocked the wind out of me, leaving me completely breathless. It should have been wonderful news. Any woman would have been beyond excited to hear that the man she loved was the one she was meant to be with, but when there was no possible future with that man, happiness was impossible.

I had known all along what our future held but a part of me didn't really want to believe it. A part of me always pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to think about the reality. The fantasy was so much better. And the worst part was, was that I had fallen in love with him. I had known from day one that it was inevitable, and though I knew what Edward was, I couldn't help but fall head over heels in love him.

But the plain truth of it was I would never be with Edward. I _could_ never be with Edward. We would never get married, having a small wedding in Forks while I wore my mother's wedding dress like I had always imagined. We would never have children; two boys and a girl, and watch as they played in our backyard. And we most certainly would never grow old together. Edward's hair would never fade to gray, his skin would never wrinkle and crack like mine surely would. His memory would not wander with old age.

If what his grandfather said was true, that we were meant to be together, then we were destined for a lifetime of unhappiness. What good was finding your other half, your soul mate, if he was already dead? How could anything between us ever work if we couldn't have a life together?

I picked up my pace, and as the tears continued to tumble form my eyes, blurring my vision, I was thankful that Edward did not follow me. I was certain he would, and I was unsure of how I would voice my fears to him. He was so happy; thrilled beyond comprehension with the news, and this was a conversation I did not want to have just yet. As I caught sight of my bedroom door up ahead, my eyes landed on James leaning up against it. His eyes were on the floor in front of him, his hands in his pockets.

Was he waiting for me?

I wiped my eyes quickly and cleared my throat as I came up to my door. His head shot up and his eyes met mine. He smiled at me, but it quickly faded, his expression turning into one of concern as he took in my state.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I jutted out my chin and reached for my door. "I'm fine. Did you come here to hit on me again?"

My hand stopped on the knob as I caught him wince at my remark. He looked as if I had burned him, and I immediately felt regretful of my tone. He was only trying to show his concern for me.

"No, I'm not." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. I was being a pig before," he said. He shook his head, clearly ashamed of his earlier behavior. "I was hoping I could speak with you, though."

I looked at him cautiously, studying him. He seemed different from earlier; when before he was smug and arrogant, now, as I really looked at him, he seemed a bit shaken. What had happened since I last saw him?

I nodded and walked into my room. He followed and once the door was shut, he rounded on me. "Please be honest with me, Bella. Have you seen any ghosts around the manor?"

I was taken off guard by his sudden demeanor that I took a step back from him. What had gotten into him?

"Why do you ask?"

He turned and started pacing the room. He began to mumble something under his breath, all the while running his hands through is long mane of hair. He finally looked up at me, stopping just a few feet away from where I stood.

"I've seen one. She was in my room. She was watching me." He was rambling, and it only seemed to agitate his already sensitive state. "I was taking a shower and when I stepped out of the tub, she was there. She _smiled_ at me. I wasn't even scared." He seemed surprised by this. "She was so beautiful." There was a hint of awe in his voice as he said that last part.

I put a gentle hand on his shoulder and he suddenly stopped talking. He looked up at me, his eyes wide, not with shock or fear, but with what seemed like excitement. He smiled and a strange sense of calm seemed to wash over him, his eyes becoming distant. They were far away. He looked thoughtful, lost in some memory.

"Why are you telling _me _this?" I asked him. The paranormal was clearly his area of expertise and I didn't know how I could be of any help.

His eyes snapped back to mine and his expression turned serious. "Because this room has the most activity. I scanned it for over an hour. I'm positive that something happened here some time ago, and I wanted to know if you experienced anything during your stay."

I felt my face contort in what I could only assume was anger and my eyes narrowed in on him. "You were in my room?" I nearly yelled. Technically it was Edward's room.

His eye widened and he held up his hands in a defensive posture. "I'm sorry, but when I was doing a sweep of the manor, I ended up down this corridor. I was led straight to your door." He leaned away from me and looked down at me nervously. "I didn't touch anything. I swear. I just ran some tests."

"You still should have asked before coming in here." I emphasized my point by jabbing him in the chest with my finger. He winced and rubbed the spot that I poked.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't find you."

I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. "Did you even look for me?"

He gave me a sheepish shrug. "Not really," he admitted. I punched him hard in the arm and he yelped in pain. As he held his arm he asked, "So, have you seen anything strange or not?"

I thought that over. I _had_ seen something _very_ strange indeed, many strange things in fact, but I wasn't sure I wanted to divulge that information to him. He was a stranger, and a nosey one at that, and I didn't know what he would do with this kind of information if I gave it to him. How would this affect me and Edward?

I shook my head. "I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary." I looked over to the armoire, memories of that night with Edward flooding back to me. "The water in the bathroom's kind of funky, but that's about it." I was messing with him and I think he knew it because he rolled his eyes at me.

"That's not the kind of thing I'm talking about. Are you sure you didn't see anything; a spirit, something moving, are there any cold spots in the room?"

"No. I'm sure of it. This room is like a furnace."

The look he sent my way gave me the impression that he didn't believe me. "Are you positive?" he pressed.

I let out an exasperated sigh and threw up my hands. "How may times am I going to have to tell you that I haven't seen anything? Do you want me to take a lie detector test?" God, I hope he didn't have one of those things.

"Fine, fine. Calm down. I was just making sure."

I took in a deep breath. He was overstaying his welcome. "I would appreciate it if you left now," I bit out. I was willing to let the antics from this morning slide. After all, he had apologized, but he was really starting to get on my last nerve.

"Geez, I'm going. Don't get all huffy." He walked to the door and threw me a glance over his shoulder. "Just keep an eye out for anything unusual. And let me know about it right away, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." I wasn't sure if he picked up on the sarcasm in my tone, but if he did, he didn't comment on it. Then something occurred to me. "James," I said, as he opened the door. He turned to me expectantly. "This woman….what did she look like?"

He smiled again, getting that same dreamy-eyed look he had before. "She was dressed all in white; a nightgown I think. She had long red hair and blue eyes." He looked at me for a long a moment and I tried to maintain my composure as he stared me down. He cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

I shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. "Just wondering. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her."

He gave me a slow nod, eyeing me doubtfully. "That'd be great." He turned then and walked out the door.

As James left, I stepped out into the hallway and watched him disappear around the corner, going over in my mind our conversation. I didn't know if I should be concerned for him that it seemed Victoria had taken a liking to him or not. Did she mean him harm, or was she just curious about the new arrivals? I didn't even know if she could actually hurt him, or any of us in any way, but I knew it was something worth looking into. I would need to let Edward know about this news as soon as possible.

And as I turned to head back into my room, that's when I saw Edward at the opposite end of the corridor. His expression was dejected and sad. He looked….betrayed? I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he looked so forlorn.

I smiled at him and began to walk his way, realizing that we would need to talk about some things, but he turned the other away, heading for the end of the hall, away from me. It occurred to me just then how it must have looked seeing James leave my room.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I think you know the drill. I don't own anything.**

* * *

_BPOV_

"Edward, wait." He didn't turn around, and he didn't slow up, either. "Edward, stop," I pleaded. "Where are you going?"

My frantic tone must have startled him because he stopped in his tracks just before he reached the end of the hall and turned to me. He did not meet my gaze and just that small insignificant gesture broke my heart into a thousand pieces. Did he honestly think that anything was going on between me and James?

His eyes were cast down, his posture stiff and uninviting, not warm and welcoming as it always had been.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your evening, Bella. I came to see if you were alright when I saw you with James."

"You didn't disturb anything, Edward."

His left eyebrow rose and his gaze finally met mine, but he seemed almost bitter when he spoke. "Didn't I?"

I shook my head. "James just came to ask me a question. That was all."

He turned his head to the side when he spoke, averting his eyes away from mine once again. I didn't like that he wasn't making eye contact. It was so unlike him and it left me feeling empty and alone.

"He was in your room. I could only assume so much."

Excuse me? Well that was uncalled for. "Assume what?" I sounded angry even to my own ears.

He began to tug on the ends of his jacket, fidgeting. "I see the way he looks at you. I'm not blind to it. You're a beautiful woman, Bella. I'm sure many men want you." His jaw seemed to tighten and he shut his eyes, closing them as he took in a deep breath. He balled his hands into fists at his sides. When he opened his eyes again he looked right at me. "Besides, what can I really offer you?"

He turned on his heel and began walking toward the North stairwell. I grabbed his arm and whirled him back to face me. How dare he jump to conclusions? Did he not know me? Did he not trust me? After all the time we'd spent together, after all the stories we'd shared, how could he possibly think something like that? How could he belittle what we had by claiming he had nothing to offer me? I had never in my life been so riled up.

"God damn it, Edward," I snarled and I could feel myself shaking with my mounting anger. His eyes widened for only a moment at my outburst, and for that one moment, I thought that he looked frightened; as he should have been. How dare he make assumptions? Why did he refuse to listen to me? Was this a male thing; jump to conclusions and don't wait for an explanation?

"This isn't the 1920's, Edward. A woman can have a man in her room without it meaning their sleeping together. James was only asking me a question. He was waiting outside my room when I got there."

"Bella," he said gently. He voice trembled slightly as he said my name. "I understand your concerns about us, and I can't blame you for wanting someone who can give you a real life. I mean, I'm dead after all." He swept a hand towards himself. "I understand you wanting someone alive, someone who is flesh and bone, who can give you everything I cannot."

That was it. I couldn't take his insinuations any longer. Not only were they ludicrous and so many levels, but they were insulting to me. So I slapped him….hard. I pulled my hand back and threw it forward, every ounce of pent up frustration and anger driving me forward.

My hand connected with his gloriously beautiful face with a resounding smack that bounced off the surrounding walls and seemed to echo in my ears. My hope was to knock some sense into him, and it seemed to work. He was staring at me wide-eyed and speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. A part of me felt bad that he was on the receiving end of all my bottled up emotions, but he brought this on himself.

"Now listen here, Edward Masen," I said sternly, pointing a finger at him. "I'm no cheater. We may have only known each other for a few days, but I would never betray you like that. I would never betray anyone like that." I threw my hands up in the air in front of me and the gesture startled him, causing him to take a step back. I suppose he thought I would hit him again. I couldn't say it didn't cross my mind.

"I would think that after all the time we've spent together you would know that about me, Edward. And with James of all people? How could you even think that I would be interested in a dog like him?"

"But I-"

My death glare stopped his words. "Don't," I said harshly. "I'm hurt that you would even think something like that about me. I feel like slapping you again just for making say all this. Do you even know how I felt watching you walk away from me; to see that cold look in your eyes?" His eyes softened then and I watched his shoulders fall slightly as all the breath left him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm a fool."

"Damn right you're a fool. And you just walk away?" My voice had risen and I could feel myself becoming emotional just thinking about it now. The way he turned away from, the look he sent my way, knocked the breath clean out of me. "You see something like that and you don't even give me the chance to explain?"

"I didn't think there was anything to explain."

"Well, obviously there was. You can't just presume to know something."

He shook his head and grabbed my wrists gently, pulling me into him. I pulled back, my irritation with him still in full force. His unspoken accusation hurt.

"Please, Bella," he whispered softly. "I'm so sorry." I finally let him pull me into his arms, but this time, _I_ refused to meet _his_ gaze. "I just – seeing you with him – I just lost it. I didn't know what to think when I saw him leaving your room, and my mind immediately went to the worst."

He sighed and tightened his embrace around me. When I still refused to look at him, he tenderly lifted my chin up. He brushed his thumb across my lips and my heart fluttered at his careful touch. My eyes instinctively found his and I felt like scolding myself for wavering. I could feel my anger slowly fading away, but I held into it for as long as I could. He needed to know that he hurt me. Tears were starting to brim my eyes, and his face contorted in anguish when he saw them.

"You have no idea how sorry I am." His voice quavered slightly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I know you would never do anything like that, but my mind started racing. After you left so suddenly before, I just thought you wanted out." He looked into my eyes and my own pain was reflected right back at me. I had hurt him by walking away. I had made him doubt us. "I knew that you were upset about our situation, and I thought that maybe you decided I wasn't worth the trouble."

I sighed and leaned up, touching my forehead to his. His hands cupped my face, his thumbs rubbing away the tears.

"Edward, you _are_ worth it."

He was worth a lifetime of heartache. Though I was overcome before with the realization that Edward and I had no real future, I was certain now that I didn't care about that. Watching him walk away, almost losing him just now, made me realize that I could never be without him. We would find a way to be together. We _had to._

"I don't know what kind of future is in store for us, or how much time we have together, but God help me, Edward, I love you."

* * *

**Well, she finally said it. It's about time, right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_EPOV_

"Y-You what?" My mind went momentarily blank and I wasn't entirely sure I had heard her correctly. Did she just say whay I thought she said?

She took a deep breath and smiled. She traced the side of my face with her fingers and I shivered against her touch. "I love you, you silly man."

My lips twitched into a smile before I crashed them against hers in a frenzied kiss. Her fingers latched around my upper arms as I swiftly pressed her up against the wall. She gasped into my mouth and I took that moment to dip my tongue in. I groaned loudly as our tongues met, and she moaned softly in response. She pulled back and I looked down into her swirling brown pools. Her skin was flushed and her lips red from my kissing. She was breathtaking and I couldn't help but stare. Her smile was small as I gazed at her and she bit her lip gently in response to my perusal.

"Edward." Her voice was husky with want, her breathing labored. "Someone might see us."

"No one else stays on this end, remember Bella?" I countered.

I kissed her again, this time softer, gentler. She pulled away immediately and giggled as my lips attached to the skin of her luscious neck. I bit and nibbled my way down the column of her silky neck to her collarbone, her milky skin so tempting and inviting. Her pulse beat wildly against my lips and I bit softly down on the spot. She whimpered quietly in my ear and I groaned as my body reacted to her sounds.

No woman but Bella could do this to me.

She pushed me away again and I growled in answer. "Edward, I may be the only one sleeping on the floor, but James is doing a sweep of the entire manor today. He's bound to come back sooner or later."

I turned my head from side to side and looked around. We seemed to be alone, but she was right, we couldn't continue on here. We couldn't take the chance of someone seeing us.

I took hold of her hand and quickly pulled her down the hall to my room. Once inside, I shut the door firmly behind me, locking it for good measure. As the lock clicked into place, Bella threw herself at me with such force I fell back against the door with her in my arms. She giggled as she pressed her delicious lips to mine. She bit down on at my lower lip before sukcing on it lightly. I moanedloudly in response, digging my fingers into her hips and pulling her close. I almost felt embarrassed by my brash and animalistic reaction, but her reciprocating moan was enough to make me forget my shame.

Her presence alone was enough to make me forget who I was.

I backed her toward the bed, both of us stumbling over our own feet along the way. We tripped over the rug, falling onto the covers without the slightest bit of grace. Our joined laughter filled the room as I continued to attack her lips with abandon. As she writhed and whimpered beneath, the sound of her delicious moans suddenly snapped me out of my lust-filled daze. I pulled away from her quickly and shot of the bed in a flash, remembering who I was...a gentleman.

She looked up at me with flushed skin and questioning eyes. "What's wrong?" she panted, her chest heaving up and down.

"I-I have no idea what's gotten into me, Bella. I'm so sorry." I backed away from her. "It was uncouth of me to lose myself the way that I did."

"_What_?" She was perplexed.

"I think I should be leaving now." I turned for the door and opened it, but before I could pull it open even half-way, Bella pushed her hands against it, slamming it shut.

"Oh, no you don't, Edward." I looked at her, ashamed of my crude behavior. I had no idea what had gotten into me. "You're not running away."

I shook my head. "Bella, I practically attacked you just now. I'm ashamed of myself for letting my urges control me."

"You have no reason to be ashamed," she said, exasperated. "In case you hadn't noticed, I was all for it. I could have stopped you if I wanted to." She paused, her breathing still uneven. "But I didn't."

I shook my head again. "I was raised to be a gentleman, Bella. And that was not gentlemanly behavior. Not even in the slightest." I was appalled at myself.

"Thank God for that," she retorted.

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, it took you nearly a week to kiss me. I even had to force you to sit in bed with me just to talk. You've been a gentleman since the moment I met you. I know you were taught a certain way to act, but you're still a man, and I'm a woman." She was still slightly winded. Her chest continued to rise and fall in quick pants under her tightly fitted shirt. I cast my eyes away quickly and up to her face. She smiled knowingly at me.

I just looked at her. Her words, and the reciprocating desire I saw in her eyes were enough to help ease my shame.

"I was brought up in a different time than you. I don't want a gentleman every second of the day." She smiled faintly. "You can let yourself go once in a while with me." Lord knows I wanted to.

"I'm not a monster, Bella. I don't want to scare you." I sighed. "I've never done this before and neither have you. I don't know what I'm doing and I'm going off instinct here. What if it leads me astray?"

She laughed softly and circled her arms around my waist. I was still overly excited from before and having her so close again was only making my situation worse.

"It won't. We're both new to this, Edward. We'll learn together." She kissed my jaw and I slowly closed my eyes, focusing my attention on the feel of her lips against my skin. "I'm not saying I want to jump into bed right now." I opened my eyes to look at her. "Or even tomorrow for that matter. All I'm saying is I want you." She touched her fingers to my chest and gazed back up at me. "We'll take things slow."

"Slow?" I questioned. I'd like slow. I could do slow.

She nodded and smiled, biting down once again on her lower lip. "I don't need anymore right now than the feel of your body on mine, your arms holding me, your lips against my lips. That's all I need right now." She cast her eyes down, her fingers on my shirt, fidgeting with a button there. "It's all I'm ready to offer." She looked up at me again, nervous this time. "Is that okay?"

All the air went out of me in one long breath. "It's more than okay," I said, and pressed my lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Honestly. Is Edward too much of a gentleman? I know that even back in his time men were pigs, or at the very least, acted like men when it came to activities of the bedroom sort, but I think we all hold Edward to a higher standard. And to be honest, he was starting to bother me. But I really liked this chapter. I was pleased with it even though it's short. I hope you enjoyed it. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**_** Twilight.**_

**A/N: A big thanks to my beta, icrodriguez. The two best lines in this chapter are all because of her. :)**

* * *

_BPOV_

I pulled him back toward the bed and I could see the fear in his eyes. He didn't trust himself around me. He slowly and cautiously followed my lead, hesitating only briefly before sitting down beside me. His hands shook in mine ever so slightly and his tongue kept darting out and licking his lips. I could see his chest heaving with his labored breaths. He was so nervous it was endearing. I couldn't help but smile and fall a little more in love with him because of it.

I gently laid my hand on his thigh and he jumped slightly under my touch. I pulled back, nervous that I was pushing him too far. I didn't want to pressure him. I myself was just as anxious, perhaps a bit more nervous than he was, but I needed to be close to him. I needed to feel his arms around me.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Edward." I paused as I watched him breathe slowly in and out, eyes closed. "I just need to touch you. My body aches to be near you."

He nodded and smiled softly at me, taking in a long, deep breath. He opened his eyes and searched mine out.

"I know and I'm sorry, Bella. I feel the same way. Believe me, I do." His hand curled around mine and he brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. He placed my hand against his cheek, keeping it there with his own. "I'm just afraid I won't be able to control myself." His lip pulled up in one corner. "And it's just a hunch, love, but I have a feeling you might try testing my limits."

I giggled softly but the thought of being with him in that way, so intimately, had my heart stuttering in my chest and the laughter died in my throat. I was dizzy with an overwhelming want whenever I was in his presence, so overcome with need to be one with him that I knew it would be difficult to keep my wits about me. But I wasn't ready yet, and neither was he. We were both so new to this and a steady pace needed to be set.

"I promise I'll behave," I assured him. He looked at me with reproach. I caressed his cheek tenderly and he instinctively pressed into my palm. I brushed my lips softly to his. The kiss was chaste and sweet.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not tempted, Edward. I want you more than I can say." I took in a shuddering breath. "But I'm not ready yet, and neither are you. You don't have to be afraid of me."

I kissed him again, but when I pulled back, I stayed close, keeping my eyes closed as I steadied my breathing. "It's just me, Edward. It's just us," I whispered. His panting breaths blew across my skin, making me tingle all over. "You were meant to touch me, and I was meant to touch you."

He trembled as a small whimper escaped him. When I opened my eyes, his gaze burned into mine. With just that one look, my whole body felt as if on fire, melting right into the bed.

I laced my fingers through his and bent my head to the crook of his neck, leaning into him; breathing him in. As I blew my breath gently across his skin, I kissed the side of his neck tenderly as he shivered again. His fingers gently raised my chin, lifting my face to his. His gaze slowly flickered down to my lips, lingering for a moment before rising to meet my eyes once again.

"Just me," I whispered again. This time he didn't hesitate as he leaned down and caught my lips with his.

It was light at first, just a whisper of his lips on mine, his touch tender as his fingers tickled the skin of my neck. But it quickly changed as he deepened the kiss, pressing into me with more eagerness. His lips were cool against mine, the feeling making me quiver. He tasted like the sweetest honey.

_And then I moaned._

Edward's lips froze against mine and my eyes shot open. His eyes were ablaze with need as he looked back at me; a blatant desire that I knew mirrored my own. He looked as if he wanted to consume me and a shiver ran down my spine in response. I _wanted_ him to consume me.

"I thought you said you were going to behave?" he asked gruffly. "Do you have any idea what that sound does to me?"

I touched my hand to my lips and gave him an apologetic shrug. "Sorry," I offered. His taste lingered in my mouth and I licked my lips, savoring the flavor of Edward. Nothing would ever taste as sweet as him. "You just taste so good." Another moan slipped out of me and, if it were possible, I swear his eyes grew even more ravenous.

"You're killing me, woman." His words came out as a growl and the noise only enflamed the fire already growing in the pit of my stomach.

His lips covered mine and he kissed me with more fervor than before, his free arm winding around my waist and pulling me against him. His fingers hooked around my hip and they dug into me, his grip firm yet gentle. His other hand cupped my face and his lips moved with purpose against mine.

I felt his tongue slip out and touch my lips and I immediately complied, opening up to him, needing more of him. As his tongue found mine, his throaty moan filled the room, bouncing off the walls around us and sending tingles throughout my entire body. He tightened his hold on me as his tongue fought against my own and my body pressed up against his, goose bumps peppering my body. All my nerve endings were now at attention. My body was aware of every move of his fingers against my body, every touch of his lips.

His hand slid ever so slowly from my face and down along my body, his fingers taking delight in the exposed skin of my arm as they danced a path downward. The other hand left my hip and glided slowly upward under my shirt and over my back, my shirt bunching up further along my body with his desperate movements.

As his other hand continued its trail downward he stopped just at my hip. I felt him falter briefly before continuing on down and palming my thigh. I let out a small squeak of surprise, digging my fingers into his broad shoulders. He pulled back instantly, breathless and panting.

"Too much?" he questioned and I could see the panic in his eyes. I shook my head quickly. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. It was all I could do at the moment. I could barely catch my breath let alone speak a coherent sentence. When I finally managed to find my voice, I was breathless.

"Definitely," I breathed out. "In fact….." My voice trailed off as I pressed myself back against the bed, holding my hands out toward him.

He swallowed hard and held my gaze. He didn't move. I could see he was unsure, his eyes beginning to dance back and forth from me to the bed. I knew he wanted me just as badly as I wanted him and so I gave him an encouraging smile, hoping it would be enough to assure him.

It was.

He bent down little by little, his body gradually pressing against me the closer he got. He hovered over me on one arm, the other sliding back up my thigh and finding purchase on my hip. His touch seared into me like a scalding flame.

"Kiss me," I begged. It sounded like a plea instead of the demand I was hoping it would come out as, and I was afraid I would push him too far.

He raked his voracious gaze over my entire body as I lay panting and writhing beneath him. "You have entirely too much faith in me, Bella." His voice was rough and deep, his face so close to mine his breath fanned over me. I inhaled deeply and smiled. "You're far too tempting for your own good, Miss Swan. I'm not sure I can control myself around you."

I tugged on the lapels of his jacket and brought him closer, slowly slipping my hands inside and sliding the offending garment down his arms. He eased himself quickly out of it and tossed it off the side of the bed. I faintly heard it hit the wood floor below us.

"Would it really be so bad if your control slipped just a little?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

He growled, low and deep, and the wild sound had me trembling once again. My nipples hardened instantly under my shirt and I wondered briefly if he felt them pressing into him.

He kissed me with ardor as his entire body pressed into mine. The feel of him against me was too much, his tongue caressing mine, his hands exploring me. His body was colder than my own and it brought a welcome relief to my excited skin. His hands wandered over me delicately and with great care, softly and slowly, his lips tickling my skin. My mind was becoming foggy with need and I distantly heard moans coming from somewhere in the room. But I didn't know where. They were low at first but continued to rise in volume, and it wasn't until I heard Edward moan as well that I realized those embarrassing noises had been coming from me.

I should have been mortified, but as he nipped at my jaw line and teased the spot just behind my ear, I couldn't really bring my self to give a damn. His mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, but it wasn't nearly enough. My hands clawed at his shirt, pulling the piece of clothing out from his slacks. I plunged my hands under the material, touching him with my fingertips as I traced patterns into his deliciously soft skin. I wanted him desperately. I needed him. The need I felt for him was so strong I thought I might cry.

His body quivered, responding to my touch, and his answering groans of pleasure told me he was enjoying this as much as I was. I wanted to touch so much more of him, all of him. I needed to feel every inch of his skin against mine. This, what we were doing, just didn't seem like enough. I needed more. I needed _all_ of him.

As my nails trailed over his back and down, digging into the skin just above his backside, he pulled back abruptly. He was out of breath, his hair disheveled, and his clothing a mess. Had I done all that?

"I think we should stop for a while," he finally managed to say. I pouted up at him but the regret in his voice wasn't lost on me. "If we start this, I may not be able to stop."

"We won't let it go too far," I said.

It was a lie and he knew it. He was right - we needed to stop. I wasn't so sure I would be able to be the voice of reason if things got too far. My desire to be with him was pushing all rational thought from my mind.

When had I become such a hormonal teenager?

He shook his head and chuckled. I loved the sound of his laughter. It brought a smile to my lips.

"Bella," he cooed. "I'm a hundred year-old virgin, in case you're forgetting." He stroked a finger along my cheek. It tickled. "It's been far too long for me. I definitely won't be able to stop myself." He touched his forehead to mine and breathed in deeply. "I want you too much, Bella; far too much for it to be appropriate."

He looked at me and the love and adoration shining down made my heart stammer. His gaze made me feel cared for and worshiped. It was warm and comforting. Just looking at him made me feel like I was home, like I was whole again. I felt like I had been making my way toward something my entire life, carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders, only to find peace in his arms. My life felt complete.

"What am I going to do without you?" The words were out of my mouth before I could think to stop myself. I hadn't meant to say them but there they were. They were out there waiting for an answer.

He looked startled and I couldn't blame him. "Where am I going?" His voice was tender and reassuring but did nothing to deflate my fears.

I looked away but knew I couldn't hide from him. I tried to move out from under his embrace, but he wouldn't let go. He could see my worry and there was no going back now. I looked at him and his eyes were pleading with me to answer.

"Bella, where am I going?" he asked again, a bit of urgency in his voice.

I shook my head and turned my eyes back to the wall just as the first tear fell. I knew it would be a losing battle to try and fight them now, so I let myself go. My body shook as I cried and the force of it startled even me. I hadn't cried this hard in so long that I almost forgot what it was like.

"Bella, please don't cry," he begged. The genuine distress in his voice only made them fall faster and I became near hysterical.

I buried my head into his shoulder and sobbed. He lifted me up and settled me in his lap as he sat back against the headboard, cradling me against his strong chest.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" He hugged me closer still and I clung to him, feeling as though if I didn't hold on to him, he would disappear forever. "I can't lose you now that I've found you."

I felt his lips press into my hair and it was only a minor comfort. "I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I'll never leave you."

I turned my head toward him and he pulled back to look at me. "But how is this ever going to work?"

He brushed my hair from my face and frowned. I wanted to smooth out the lines now circling his lips. He was upset and it was my fault. I was startled when he suddenly settled me onto the mattress at his side and rose up from the bed. He walked over to the armoire, glancing at me from over his shoulder as he removed something from one of the drawers.

There was a small twinkle of something indecipherable in his eyes as he came back to my side, but I couldn't make out the emotion. Edward was holding a large green book in his hand. He seemed tired and excited all at the same time as he leaned back against the headboard and sank into my side. I took the book from his hand and looked at him puzzled.

"What's this?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

I felt the tears subside slightly now that I had said my peace and worried how I must look. As if reading my thoughts, Edward wiped my tears away and kissed me softly, pulling a white handkerchief from his pocket. There were yellow daisies embroidered on one corner. I took it gratefully and batted at my face.

Edward looked down at the book and sighed rather loudly. He leaned his ahead against mine, our shoulders touching, his legs tangling with mine. I could feel his exhaustion.

"This is supposed to hold the answer to our problem, Bella."

My eyes widened and I looked at the book. It was old and worn and the binding was coming undone, the edges frayed and coming apart. I ran my fingers across the tattered cover, tracing the gold lettering.

"I'm afraid to say I haven't quite figured out what any of it means yet," he said regrettably. "But I know it has the answer." I could see the desperation in his eyes, hear it in his voice, and it scared me. He wasn't so sure. "It has to." He closed his eyes. "It just has to."

* * *

Edward and I spent the next hour reading what we could and making sense out of none of it. Everything was so annoyingly cryptic and we couldn't figure out what anything truly meant. But we were determined to figure it out eventually. We had no other choice. This book held the key to our future.

As we both sat there on the bed, hunched over the book, skimming the deteriorating pages, reading through passages talking of disembodied souls and lost spirits, I thought about my parents. Were they still around? Had they moved on? Did they have any unfinished business? I couldn't help but question whether they had made it to the next plane of existence.

"I was fourteen," I said suddenly.

Edward looked up at me and furrowed his brow. "What?"

I followed the path of my finger as it traced the seam on the bedding set. "When my parents died; I was fourteen." I felt Edward shift beside me on the bed and I could feel his eyes on me. He slid his arm around me, rubbing my shoulder gently.

"You don't have to talk about this." His voice was gentle and consoling.

"It was a car accident," I continued, without skipping a beat. "They were coming home from a night out when a drunk driver blindsided them." I took in a breath to steady myself, but I knew there would be no tears. Not anymore. I had cried myself to sleep so many nights, for so many months over my parents' death that I just didn't have any left in me. I was all cried out.

"The guy survived with only a few scrapes and bruises." I shrugged, still looking down at the bedspread, unsure if I could meet Edward's eyes. "He's currently serving 15-20. It wasn't his first offense." I laughed without humor. "In fact, my dad had pulled him over a few times for DWI's. He was the chief of police." I quickly tacked on the last part, realizing that Edward had no idea what my father had done for a living. I barely spoke about them to anyone anymore, but Edward deserved to know everything. I wanted him to.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I felt his lips press against my temple. "It's not fair to lose your parents so young."

I looked up at him finally and just stared; stared into those deep, expressive and often sad green eyes. I couldn't lose him too. Not ever. I had already lost so much and I didn't think I could survive losing him too.

"I've lived with the Cullens ever since. They've been like family my whole life. But I've never really been the same since I lost my parents, you know? I always felt incomplete without them; like half a person. But when I'm with you, I'm me again." I smiled and cupped his face gently in my hand. His skin was soft. "A part of me died that day my parents did." I paused, taking a breath. "But I feel like that part of me is back again. You make me whole again, Edward." I felt a lone tear fall from my eye and he wiped it away gently with his finger. "I can't lose you now that I've found you. Without you, I'm only half a person."

His face contorted in anguish and he crushed me to him. He held me close, burying his face in my hair. "You won't lose me, Bella. I promise." His voice was muffled and shallow as he spoke.

I shook my head. "You know you can't promise that."

He pulled back, and cupping my shoulders in his hands, he looked at me with certainty in his eyes. "But I am. I'm promising you this now. I swear to you that you will never lose me. We'll find a way to be together."

"How?" That one word came out as whimper and I didn't care how pathetic it sounded. He already knew he was everything to me.

His face fell slightly and I could see that he had no idea how he was going to keep that promise. "I-I don't know. But we'll be together…somehow, someway." He locked eyes with me and when I tried to look away he caught my gaze, forcing me to look at him. "I will stop at nothing to be with you, Bella. _Nothing_."

As I looked back at him, searching his eyes, I knew that he meant it. He _would_ stop at nothing. I had no idea how he was going to make it happen, but I believed that he would try everything in his power to make it come to fruition. But I also knew it wasn't going to be easy.

I nodded. I still wasn't entirely convinced, but I needed him to know that I believed him; believed _in_ him. A relieved sigh escaped him and he kissed me softly, mumbling an 'I love you' against my lips. He held me in his arms as we fell back against the pillows, and we lay like that for a while, just talking.

He asked me more about my parents and I told him everything. I hadn't talked about them in so long that it felt good to do it again. As kind as the Cullens were, it wasn't the same talking with them. It was different with Edward. I couldn't explain it. The ease at which I was able to talk to him was like nothing I had ever known before. Everyone I knew was always so careful around me after my parents died, like they were walking on eggshells, not wanting to set me off; struggling to keep me from going over the edge.

In the beginning they were so afraid I would break at any moment. Over the years their constant and vigilant worry had eased some, to a degree, but it was still there, beneath the surface.

But with Edward, I didn't feel like I was being treated like I was made of glass. I could be me; open up to him without any repercussions.

He would nod at all the right moments and occasionally utter words of affection. With him it wasn't about getting in touch with my emotions, it was simply remembering my parents, keeping their memory alive. And that's what I appreciated most. I didn't need him to speak or say the right thing. I just needed him to listen.

After I had said every last thing I could possibly say about my parents, the two people in this world who had made me the person that I am today, I looked up at Edward. He stroked my arm gently with his soft fingers as he held me tightly in his arms. He smiled down at me and the gesture made my heart skip a beat, as it always did.

"Thank you for sharing with me, Bella." His fingers ghosted through my hair, the soft touch making me hum. "It means a lot to me that you opened up like that." His eyes, suddenly worried, flickered away for a moment before eventually coming back. "And I think it's time I did the same."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He bit his lip anxiously and I felt his body tense against me. "I need to tell you about Victoria….my wife."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I wanted to give you some Bella/Edward fun. I think we all deserved it. :D Drop a review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ or _High Spirits_.**

* * *

_EPOV_

Bella pulled away from me and I instinctively reached out for her, but she was off the bed before I could reach her.

"You're what?" she nearly shouted. "Did you say you have a wife?" Her head shook back and forth in disbelief as if hoping it wasn't true; hoping that she didn't just hear what I said. She suddenly bolted for the door and my heart lurched forward in my chest.

"Bella, please, let me explain," I pleaded, jumping off the bed in a rush, nearly stumbling over my own feet in my haste to get to her. I couldn't let her leave without an explanation. I knew it looked bad but she had to know the truth about Victoria, about my life with her.

She stopped just short of the door and turned to me abruptly. Her eyes were filled with so much hurt. She could barely meet my gaze. Her lips quivered and her arms stiffened at her sides, her fists clenched tight. She eventually pulled her arms around herself, as if holding herself together. She looked ready to break.

"Explain what?" she ground out, trying to hold in her tears. I could see droplets forming above the brims of her eyes, threatening to spill over and tumble down her flushed cheeks. What had I done? "Explain that you lied to me?"

I slowly stepped up to her and wrapped my hands around her arms. She flinched in response. It was as if my touch burned her. She refused to even look at me and all I wanted in that moment was to see her eyes. I hated how she was pulling away from me.

"I didn't lie to you. I swear." Yes, I withheld this information but I never lied to her. I was only waiting for the right moment to tell her.

"_No_?" she seethed. "Edward, you're _married_." She emphasized the word as if I didn't understand what the concept meant. "You have a wife. Not only that but-" Her voice broke off and she looked away, suddenly embarrassed. "You told me you'd never been with a woman before."

She sniffled softly just as the first tear escaped and I wanted so badly to pull her into my arms, to wipe away the tears that I had caused, but I knew at that moment she wouldn't let me.

"I opened up to you," she said to me, choking on a sob. "I allowed myself to fall for you. God, I was about ready to give myself to you, and now I find out that I can't even trust you?" She shook her head, clearly disappointed. I didn't know if that disappointment was aimed at me or herself. Either way it tore at my heart to see it. "You're just like the rest of them."

The rest of them?

Her voice was soft, shallow, and filled with so much betrayal. I winced as I thought about just how much I had hurt her. I was a bastard. I didn't know her history with men but it seemed as though I had hurt her just as the rest of them had. I hated to think about her with anyone else, but I hated it even more to know that I was no better than the rest of the men in her life who had let her down.

"But you can, Bella," I said softly. "You _can_ trust me. I haven't been with a woman. I wasn't lying when I told you I'm still a virgin."

Her eyes snapped back to mine, a renewed passion burning in them. She was positively enraged and the sight sent a cold tremor down my spine.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she demanded angrily. I gawked at her. Of course I didn't. What kind of question was that? "You're married, Edward. And if I'm not mistaken about the whole institution, husbands and wives sleep together."

I dropped my head, letting my hands fall down her arms, and I tangled my fingers in hers. She tried to pull away but I tugged her back. I refused to let go. I needed to keep her close. I knew if I let her she would bolt for the door the first chance she got.

"I never slept with Victoria," I whispered. "I couldn't."

Bella was silent as I gazed at the floor and I was suddenly incredibly ashamed with my confession. What man couldn't bed his wife? What would she think of me? Would I be less of a man in her eyes?

"Why?" she asked, and her voice was so much softer than before. The edge in her tone had dissipated and it gave me the slightest bit of hope. When I looked up at her, the anger in her eyes had been wiped away. The warm brown gazing back at me held nothing but concern and sympathy.

Keeping one hand in hers, I cupped her face with the other, lightly brushing my thumb along her chin. My eyes fell to her lips. I wanted to kiss her, to fill her with the need that I felt for her every second of the day since finding her. She had no idea the things she did to me, the way she made me feel, the things she made me long for. No other woman has ever made me so insane with want.

"Because I wasn't in love with her…..I never was." Her hand covered mine then and she closed her eyes, a delicate smile playing on her lips. "I couldn't bring myself to be with her in that way if I didn't love her. I know how foolish it sounds, but I just couldn't give myself to her."

Bella pressed her lips together before taking in a shuddering breath. Her body began to still as her crying ceased and I thought I heard a small sigh leave her. Her eyes flashed with relief.

"It's not foolish, Edward. It's very admirable." She drew closer and she looked up at me in wonder. "But why did you marry her if you didn't love her?" I could see that she was curious and she had every right to ask the question.

I turned away from her and slinked over to the rocking chair, leaving her standing by the door, waiting for an answer. I sunk into the old wooden chair with a heavy sigh, a terrible weight resting on my shoulders. She stayed rooted to her spot, watching me as I stared up at the ceiling. I could feel her gaze on me. I closed my eyes, feeling suddenly very tired and weak from it all. I felt Bella's presence beside me just a moment before her small hand touched mine. It was gentle and comforting and washed away some of the uneasiness I felt.

I opened my eyes to find her staring up at me from the floor. She was kneeling in front of me, looking at me with a worried expression. Her brow was creased slightly, her lips pulled into a hard line. Her eyes searched mine for a long moment. She looked so unsure of everything as her lips parted hesitantly to speak.

"Edward." She licked her lips nervously. "You said Victoria is your wife?"

I nodded. "Yes, she _was _my wife_._" I put great emphasis on that one word, trying to convey to her that Victoria and I were no longer together, we never were in a way, but that dreadful night solidified our future with one thrust of a knife. Victoria never meant anything to me, and I to her, and I would be sure to convince Bella that she was the only woman, now or ever, that would hold a place in my heart.

Bella looked so confused and I could almost feel the trepidation coursing through her skin. "But didn't she try to kill you?" She swallowed, her hand gripping mine tightly, as if that one gesture would protect me from Victoria's wrath. "That night, when I first arrived, she tried to kill you, didn't she?"

I exhaled a loud breath, taking her hands in mine and pulling her up into my lap. She sunk into my embrace without a fight, looking at me with such love in nearly knocked the breath clean out of me. The love that she held shone through the anxiety that clouded her features and it enveloped me.

"Yes, she did. And she succeeded."

My angel's eyes widened and they gleamed with anger. Her body went rigid in my arms. "_She's _the reason you're dead?"

I nodded miserably. I brought her hand to my lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. Her pulse beat wildly under my fingers and I smiled into her skin. I placed her hand against my cheek, leaning into it for comfort, a comfort only she could give me. She reacted instantly, stroking my face tenderly with her fingertips. Her lips pressed against my temple and a sense of peace consumed me. Her arms surrounded me, encasing me in a cocoon of warm serenity. I felt loved. I felt safe. I felt like I was home.

"Tell me, Edward," she whispered soothingly. "Tell me what happened."

I tightened my hold around her, drawing her closer, breathing in her heavenly scent. "There's not much to tell. I married Victoria because my parents thought it was a good match. They believed the union of our families would help our future."

I buried my face into the crook of her neck and placed a small kiss to her collarbone. I was rewarded with a tiny shudder and I smiled. Why couldn't I have met Bella all those years ago? We would have been so happy together. This could have been so different. Our lives would have been perfect.

"It was arranged?" she inquired somewhat surprised.

I nodded against her. "In a way, yes, it was. They never forced me, per se, but I knew that if I said no, they would have been disappointed."

She gently pulled away and looked at me. "That's no way to live your life, Edward."

I shrugged. "My brother, Henry, was the one who did what he wanted, not me. I wanted to please my parents. I wanted to help the family. And so I married Victoria. I had hoped that I would grow to love her," I explained, sighing at the absurdity of my reasoning. I had done this to myself and there was no changing the past now. What's done is done. "But no matter how much I tried, or how much time had passed, I never felt anything for her aside from hatred."

She eyed me warily.

"We both despised each other," I explained further. "From the very first moment we met." I shook my head. "She didn't want to marry me any more than I wanted to marry her."

She touched her head to mine, curling closer to me as she held me tightly. Her left hand rubbed my right shoulder in a relaxing manner and I groaned as the tension began to dissipate.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said gently. She sighed softly, her breath ghosting across my skin. "But why did you stay in the marriage?"

"Divorce wasn't an option back then." My fingers began to fiddle with the long sleeve of her shirt, my finger playing with a small hole at the edge. I remember seeing her put her thumb through it earlier. I supposed it was a comforting gesture to her. "And after some time, when I wouldn't give Victoria what she wanted…." I trailed off, dreading my next words.

"What did she want?"

I smiled sheepishly and looked away. "She wanted me and I…I just couldn't bring myself to sleep with her."

"Oh," Bella said softly as realization dawned on her. A blush colored her cheeks and she looked away.

We were both quiet for a moment, not able to look each other in the eye. So I continued on with my story, pretending that the awkward air of silence hadn't descended upon us.

"She eventually took on a lover; someone who could give her what I could not. I couldn't blame her for it. She had every right to find someone else."

"She had an affair?" Bella seemed genuinely surprised, just as I had been the first time I realized Vitoria's betrayal. But since I did not have feelings for her, I found it was much easier to cope with Victoria's adultery than if I had been in love with her.

I nodded. "She wasn't very secretive about it. I would often hear them at night."

"What? Are you serious? In your home? That's horrible, Edward." She shook her head in total disbelief. "What did you do?"

I gazed up at her. "What could I do? I did nothing and pretended that I didn't know."

Bella's eyes found mine. Her lips were drawn into small pout, her eyes sad, and I felt very compelled to kiss her adorable pout away. "That's not a life, Edward."

I shrugged. "It didn't matter, Bella," I said dejectedly. "I didn't love her so I didn't really care what she did."

"Still….."

I looked away from her and trudged on with my pathetic story, secretly hating myself for the situation I had willing put myself in.

"Her lover convinced her to kill me. When she succeeded, she realized quickly she couldn't live with what she had done." I looked up at Bella as her eyes began to tear. "She confessed to the police, but knowing she had shamed her family, she took her life before she could be sent to prison."

Bella finally began to weep and I held her close in my arms. I wish I cold have cried with her, but I couldn't shed a tear. It was impossible for me to do so as a spirit, but I was oddly thankful that someone else could cry for me.

When my angel finally composed herself enough to speak, she was angry - very angry. "So, what was that the other night, then? Was that how you died?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, that's how I was murdered." I took in a breath. Even just thinking about it, after all these years, was still very difficult for me. "I relived that every night."

She clenched her jaw. "She does that to you _every_ night?"

I sighed. "She doesn't choose to, Bella. Victoria hates that she has to make me go through that night after night." She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "She does," I said. "She lives with regret everyday over what she did. I can't say that I have forgiven her entirely over what she's done, but I've moved past it as much as I can."

"How can you move past it, Edward? What she did to you, it's unforgivable."

I nodded. "I agree. It is. But the guilt she lives with is enough punishment." I laughed softly and the noise surprised Bella. "But ever since that night you intervened, I haven't once relived my death."

Shocked, she looked at me and said, "What do you mean?"

I smiled and kissed her lips. "I've lived every night since my death reliving my murder. No matter what I do, I can't avoid it. And believe me I've tried to find a way around it." I gave her a rueful smile. "I feel the pain. Feel the breath leaving me. Feel myself dying. It's agonizing. But since you stopped Victoria, since you risked yourself for me, all of it has ended. You've broken the curse, Bella…..whatever it was."

Moisture welled in her eyes again and her lips quivered as she tried to smile through her tears. "What does that mean?"

"It means that all these years of torture weren't for nothing. It means you're the one, Bella. You're my soul mate."

Without warning her lips crashed against mine, her arms wrapping around my neck like a vice. I responded back with fervor, kissing her back like my life depended on it. We remained tangled together like that for a long time and when we finally broke apart, she was panting in my arms.

"I love you, Edward. So, so much."

My heart practically came to life with those words. I would never tire of hearing her say that to me. "I love you more."

She smiled weakly, burrowing her body further into me. It was as if she were trying to meld her body to mine completely.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" Her question was a valid one and I wished I had the answer that would ease the ache in her heart. But I had no idea what our future held for us.

"I don't know yet, love." I sighed as I rubbed my cheek against her hair.

"It seems like death is the only answer," she said suddenly. My body stiffened. "The book said that someone would have to die - that a life would have to be given for another." She swallowed thickly and her voice quivered when she spoke again. "Will I have to die so that we can be together?"

"Absolutely not." My voice was louder, anger lacing my words. I shook my head vehemently.

The line that she was referring to tumbled through my mind as I continued to shake my head at the question she posed to me.

_When love so honorable and true abounds, it knows no limitations. He who is pure of heart shall get what he yearns for, but a life must be given for another to be set free in return._

I continued to shake my head furiously. "No. No! No, no, no! That will not happen!"

Bella looked shaken by my outburst, her eyes wide as she nodded gently. "Alright, Edward. Okay." Her voice was small, barely perceptible. "We'll find another way."

I breathed a heavy sigh, my hand covering my eyes as they closed. I shook my head again - this time at myself.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to shout."

She rubbed my arm gently and pulled my hand away from my face. I was ashamed at myself for speaking to her that way.

She smiled at me. "It's fine. Really." She laughed faintly. "I wasn't planning on killing myself, Edward." I finally looked at her. "The story, it just got me wondering if I have to wait out my life before I can be with you." She shrugged. It would be terrible to have to wait that long."

I shook my head, feeling my hands pull her towards me. "There has to be another way, Bella. My grandmother wouldn't have given me the book if she didn't think there was hope for us." I took her face in my hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "There _is _hope for us, Bella."

* * *

Bella emerged from the bathroom in a breathtaking green dress, the deep emerald color playing off her skin beautifully. The strapless garment had a full skirt that bubbled out and fell to her knees. Her milky legs were long and tempting. She smiled coyly up at me as I raked my eyes over her without shame. I smiled and drew her near.

She was mine?

"You look positively stunning, Bella." The blood pooled in her cheeks. I loved that I could do that to her. "What's the special occasion?"

"Carlisle and Esme want tonight's dinner to be on the formal side for our more prominent guests – the Brandons." She rolled her eyes. "I hate playing dress up."

"Well you look ravishing."

Sliding her arms around my neck as she pulled up on her tip toes, she kissed my lips softly. "I'd much rather been spending the evening in here with you." She pouted suddenly and her eyes fell to my chest.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Aside from the usual 'me being a ghost' predicament?

She looked uncertain as her eyes met mine. I could see that she was debating on answering me truthfully. Her breath left her as she seemed to come to a resolution. "I just don't know how I feel about the Cullens using you for their gain."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You, and your family….and lord only knows how many other ghosts are in this place. They're going to turn you into a sideshow attraction." She sighed and shook her head softly. "I love the Cullens but I'm not sure I agree with how their going about this. There has to be another way to save the manor."

I kissed her forehead gently and hugged her. "Bella, I think there's something you should know."

She looked up at me curiously but all I could seem to focus on were her soft, mesmerizing lips. If things worked out for us I swore I would spend the rest of my life kissing Bella every chance I could.

"The Cullens don't exactly know about us." I was never very sure how much she knew about the Cullens' plans but now it seemed that she knew very little, if anything at all.

Her brow puckered. "What do you mean? They brought out a paranormal team and everything. The Brandons are here to invest because there are ghosts in the manor."

"Bella, Carlisle is planning on faking everything. He doesn't know that the manor is already haunted. He's going to trick the Brandons into believing it is."

Bella's eyes widened and something flashed over her features. "They're going to lie about it; the whole thing?" She sounded disappointed.

I nodded slowly as I studied her. I hated to be the bearer of this news but I wanted her to know that they weren't using us for their benefit. But I suppose knowing the Cullens were going to trick the Brandons for their money was, in a way, worse.

"Why didn't they tell me?"

I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, love." Perhaps they knew Bella would not approve of their means to an end. "Maybe they knew how you'd feel about the situation."

Her body fell slightly in my arms, her posture softening as she rested against me. "Well, they'd be correct. I don't approve. But they still could have told me." She scowled. "But I just don't understand why they don't know about you?"

I shrugged again. She looked at me, her eyes imploring me for answer. "The only answer I can come up with is that generally, we have to make ourselves known before anyone can see us. Ghosts don't usually appear to the living unless the dead make an effort to show themselves. We have to want to be seen."

She shook her head. "Then how come I can see you? Is that what you wanted – to be seen by me?"

I had thought this over from the moment Bella first set eyes on me. I had no idea how she was able to see me when no one else could, when I never even tried to make my presence known to her. But I knew that it had something to do with our love. I smiled affectionately down at her and gazed into her big brown eyes.

"I'm not sure why, exactly. To be honest, when I first saw you, I never even thought twice about it. I normally hid from anyone who resided in the manor. I don't think I have a choice in that matter to be honest with you." She looked at me inquiringly and tilted her head. She smiled faintly at my words. "I don't think I could hide from you even if I wanted to. I believe it was our souls that recognized each other. They're meant to be together. What we have goes beyond death…and there's no hiding from it."

She smiled, rubbing her hands along my chest. "But what about your grandfather?" she asked.

I frowned. "What about him?"

"I could see him earlier. In the hall, with you."

I shook my head. That was a good question. My grandfather shouldn't have anything to do with our connection, but maybe I was wrong. "Maybe it's your connection to me that allows you to see things that the living normally wouldn't. Our bond connects you to my world in some way."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then wouldn't the same go for you? Shouldn't you have some sort of a connection to my world?"

I nodded after some thought. "Maybe."

She smiled and nearly bounced out of her skin. "Then we're closer than we thought. Our worlds are somehow linked now, because we are. There has to be a way then."

She was right. We were linked now and in turn, so were the worlds of the living and the dead – but how? I patted my pocket gently, debating on showing Bella what I had found earlier. I had noticed a corner of the book's inside cover pulling from the binding. Upon closer inspection I noticed something slipped inside the material, hiding between the hard covering and the loose paper. It was a letter. After reading it, I didn't know how much help it was going to be when it came to finding a way out of our predicament. But it seemed to be all we had at the moment to lead us in some sort of direction.

"I have something to show you, love." I felt her head move against my chest as she looked up at me.

"What is it?"

A spark of hope lit up her eyes, and for a moment, I thought about keeping this news to myself. I didn't want to risk causing her to hope when there may not be a reason to. I shook myself of my thoughts and pulled the old letter from my jacket. She deserved to see it.

"I don't know how much help this will be, but it may have some answers to a few things."

Bella gazed at me curiously as she unfolded the aged paper. Her eyes scanned the pages as she began to read the words aloud.

_I don't know who you are, whoever is reading this, but I hope my letter finds you well. I most likely will have been long dead by the time my letter has reached your hands but I hope I have not caused too much heartache with what I have done._

_I fear it is my actions and mine alone that have done this, and I'm afraid I don't know how to undo any of it. I never intended for it to turn out this way. My hope was that he would forget about her; that in time he would move on, that he would love another. But, noble as I thought my intentions to be, I was so very, very wrong. In my path to save my family, I destroyed my son, his reason for living, destroyed his very soul._

_It has been three weeks since my Andrew has gone missing. The last anyone has seen of my youngest son was nearly a month ago, walking into the forest on a cold autumn evening. I'd be lying if I said I didn't foresee these events. He loved her so much. He tried many times to tell me this, but I refused to listen. I should have known there was nothing that could stop him from being with her. Not even death._

_You see, they weren't meant to be together. They were from two different classes and I had always instilled in my children the power we possessed in the upper crust of society and the duty to us all to maintain that position. His father and I were quite proud of the name we made for ourselves and we vowed nothing would destroy it...…not even my son's happiness._

_My Andrew was set to take his seat as Mayor. He was such a handsome young man, bright beyond comprehension, and always the sweetest of my children. His inevitable political ambitions were not a surprise to any of us. He had high hopes for Chicago, big plans that would change the city for the better. But things took a drastic turn not too long after his announcement to run. I suppose I should have seen the signs. As a woman and a mother I know I should have seen it long before I had._

_He would often glance at her whenever she was in the room and I would, on more than one occasion, catch him making her laugh. His persistent staring and charming smiles always made her blush. He was courting a very prominent woman in Chicago at the time, someone he had planned to wed, but the day Sophie joined my home staff was the day things changed irrevocably._

_Sophie was a very sweet girl - no more than nineteen - and just one of the many maids employed to take care of the manor. She was sharp as a tack, good at her duties and never spoke back. I liked her very much, as much as a woman of my standing could have affection for a girl of hers._

_When Andrew had told me of his intentions to marry her, I was heartbroken. The world we had carefully created for ourselves seemed to begin to crumble around me. He knew better than to fraternize with someone of her means. A fling was one thing, but a life with her would have been ruin to us all._

_I didn't doubt their love for one another. I could see it the glances they shared, the touches they stole when they thought no one was looking, the smiles they reserved only for each other. But I truly didn't think it was so strong it would cause this type of devastation. I was positive my boy would move past this little bump in the road and marry the woman he was intended to. Her family name would only help in furthering his career and future in politics. __It was my one hope that he would love her just as much as Sophie, if not more, and give me grandchildren to dote upon. But I was wrong, and the pain and knowledge of what I have done will haunt me for the rest of my days._

_I write this to you now, whoever you are, so that someone knows. Someone needs to know. They need to know that this place is haunted - cursed - and it is my fault. There is no denying that this is my doing. I feel it deeply in my heart and I have resolved myself to the fact that my son will never forgive me, not even now in his death._

_You see, I had sent Sophie away once I learned of my son's plans to runaway and elope, hoping to rid our family of the little nuisance once and for all. But unforeseen by me, Sophie grew ill, and died after leaving the manor. Once word came back to my son he was never the same. He closed himself off, only taking meals in his room. He refused to marry, insisting that his one chance at true happiness was now gone and that he would wait out his days patiently to follow her into death._

_I begged him, pleaded for him to come to his senses, but he was steadfast in his decision. I would often hear him weep at night and the sounds tore into me deeply. I had caused that pain and I would never forgive myself for hurting my child._

_The day I last saw him was the day he had finally come out of his room. He was raving madly about seeing her, his Sophie, and that he was going to her now. I tried to stop him but I was not strong enough to keep him here. He disappeared into the trees, in search of his lost love. He is gone forever now and my only wish is that he has found her._

_So I beg of you, whoever you are, please forgive me for what I have done. There are souls in this house, trapped souls; ghosts of the one time occupants of this manor. They are stuck here and I do not know why. But I firmly believe it is my son's doing. It is his lesson for us all – his lesson for me._

_Forgive me, and may God have mercy on your soul._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah Masen_

I looked away suddenly, feeling that my life was oddly similar to that of Andrew's. I almost felt like crying, thinking for the first time that there might not be a way for me and Bella to be together. We were being pulled apart by forces out of our control. I tried to banish the thought from my mind but the possibility that this would amount to nothing more than a fleeting affair was crushing my very soul.

"What does this mean?" Bella asked quickly. "Who's Sarah?"

Her hands were holding the paper so tightly I was fearful the pages might crumble under her touch. I pressed a few gentle fingers to her hands and she eased her grip.

"Sarah Masen and her family were the first to live in the manor. They built it a long time ago. She was my grandfather's mother. Andrew was his brother."

Her eyes were still fixed on the letter before her. "Is all this true, what she's says in the letter?" She seemed to be in a trance.

I nodded, watching her. "I've heard the stories but nothing of the manor being cursed. My Nanna told me often of Andrew, how he went crazy and ran off one night without a word to anyone, but she never said anything of the manor being cursed. She never even knew much about his life, certainly nothing of Sophie." I shook my head. "My grandfather barely talks about him – not even now after all these years. Andrew's disappearance broke the family, drove a wedge between my grandfather and his mother. He speaks rarely of him. It's too painful."

My angel shook her head as she tried to wrap her mind around this new turn of events. "So what exactly does this mean? Have you seen Andrew and Sophie around the manor?"

I shook my head regrettably. "I'm afraid I haven't. But if what Sarah says is true then they may not reside in the manor at all. They may still be in the woods."

"Edward." She looked up at me then, looking curious as ever. "How many ghosts are actually in the manor?"

"Dozens. All are Masens."

She frowned. "Are your parents here?"

I shook my head. "They left the manor once Vitoria and I were married. I suppose since they did not die here they were saved from being stuck here." It was long shot theory, but it seemed like a valid one. Not all Masens who passed were still here; only those that died here.

Her frown deepened and she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "But what about Ben….and Angela; the friends you spoke about. They aren't Masens, are they?"

"No, they're not."

"Then why are they still here. Shouldn't they have moved on?"

I hadn't really thought about that until she mentioned it just now. "Perhaps they're tragic end was enough to keep them from moving on?" It was more of a question than a statement. Truth be told, I had no idea. Contrary to popular belief, death did not reveal the answers to all life's questions.

She suddenly became very somber. "You mean the fire." I had told Bella of the fire in the South wing of the manor that took the life of my closest friends. They were young, too young to die. It would be ten years before I joined them.

I nodded solemnly. "But then again, I could be wrong. Maybe the curse extends to anyone living in the manor."

Bella shook her head. "I don't know. But whatever is going on here...this," she shook the letter at me, "has something to do with it. I'm sure of it. And we're going to figure it out."

* * *

I held Bella's hand in mine as I walked her down the hallway. I loved that she stayed in this wing of the manor, where I spent most of my time. No one else seemed to have a room here and it was the most secluded section in the home. It gave us the perfect amount of privacy from the others.

"I just don't understand how they plan on faking the haunting," Bella said suddenly. We had decided we would both speak to my grandfather about Andrew and the letter once dinner was over. I had offered to do it alone but Bella wanted to be there with me. Since we seemed to have a plan in place, her mind had wandered back to the Cullens and what they were up to.

I watched the curls of her hair bounce against her skin as she walked beside me. "It's not exactly easy, and they're not exactly equipped for this type of thing," she continued. "I don't understand how they think they can pull it off."

I nodded in agreement and pulled her hand to my lips, placing a kiss to the back of it. "My grandparents and I don't have much hope they'll pull it off, either."

She shrugged, and the way her shoulder moved with the gesture had me mesmerized. I knew how soft her skin was, the memory of it still fresh in my mind, and I wanted so badly to kiss it – to trail my lips across the delectable surface for hours. I shuddered at the thought.

"What's going to happen if it doesn't work?" she asked.

I shook my head to clear myself of my thoughts and focused my attention back on the Cullens. "We're going to help them."

She looked up at me surprised. "But why?"

"Why not?" I inquired. The Cullens were family.

She looked at me like I had ten heads. "Edward, this place will turn into a freak show once everyone finds out its actually haunted."

I could see her point, but it was better than the alternative. I laughed softly. "I suppose it's better than losing the manor to strangers."

She looked up at me with concern. "I don't like it."

I stopped and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Why don't we worry about the consequences when the time comes?"

Before she could respond, the scenery around us changed instantly. It was as if a wave passed through the corridor, causing the images all around us to ripple with the movement. We both gasped as the wave passed over us, a cool tingling feeling washing through me. Had Bella felt it too?

As I took in our surroundings, I could see that everything around us was different, yet the same. Everything was still basically as it was except for a few pieces of furniture. There was a table against the wall that I did not recognize, and a stool in the far corner that was not familiar to me. Some paintings on the wall were different, and there was no longer dust covering everything in sight. The electrical lighitng had been replaced with candlelight, and the candles were glowing softly in the dark hall. I saw no cobwebs in the corners of the hall and there were no longer cracks in the wood of the floor, either. The manor looked newer, more vibrant, like it had when I was alive. It was as if it had not been neglected for so long.

"What was that?" Bella asked, breathlessly. "What happened?"

I pulled her into me and looked around. "I'm not sure. That's never happened before."

Female laughter caught our attention and we both snapped our heads towards the source of the noise. We froze in place as two people came running around the corner. It was a man and a woman. The man was shorter than me, with light brown hair, slightly longer than mine. His suit was much older than one I was wearing, many years older in fact. I had only seen clothing like his from photos of my grandfather as a young boy. The girl trailed behind him, her hand in his as she laughed softly. She had olive colored skin and straight black hair that fell down her back. She was wearing a black dress and a white apron.

The young man fell against the nearest wall and pulled her against him. They both fell silent as they gazed at one another. He looked around him and when his eyes found me and Bella, it was as if he didn't even see us. He looked past us, right through us, all around us, before smiling back down at the woman in his arms. He didn't seem to see us at all.

"I think we're finally alone," he whispered.

Her arms curled around his neck and she sighed. "I've missed you." She had an accent, something I couldn't quite place.

He nuzzled his face into her neck and her hold on him tightened. "Not as much as I've missed you." He kissed her skin and she giggled. "It's only been two hours since I last kissed you, but it's felt like ages."

"I know, my love," she responded softly. "I hate that I cannot kiss you whenever I please. How much longer do we have to hide our love?" she asked, her eyes closing as he continued to kiss her neck.

He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "Not much longer. I'm telling my mother and father in two days time." She smiled brightly. "Tomorrow we will be wed. I've already made the plans. My brother Anthony will have a carriage waiting for us tomorrow evening. He has spoken to the preacher in town. Tomorrow at this time, you will be my wife."

Her smile faltered briefly. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked hesitantly. I could see the worry on her face. "I don't want to come between you and your family."

He smiled and kissed her lips in response. He was reverent as his lips moved over hers. He moved slowly, languidly, taking his time. He loved her. It was obvious in the way he kissed her, the way he touched her. It was how I loved Bella.

"You are all I will ever want, Sophie." A tear fell from her eye and he wiped it away with his fingers. "Never question that. No one can keep us apart."

"I love you," she said through a watery smile. "Forever."

"Andrew Michael Masen, what do you think you're doing?" a woman demanded as she came around the corner, startling the two lovers. Bella and I both gasped when we heard the name and turned to look at each other. What the hell was going on? Where were we? Or better yet, _when_ were we?

The girl jumped out of his arms but he pulled her back to him before she could get too far. He straightened his posture and stood tall. She looked up at him worriedly as the old woman burned a fiery gaze into her. He looked the old woman straight in the eye when he spoke.

"Mother," he said roughly. "I suppose there's no hiding it any longer. I was going to tell you and father in a couple days." He cleared his throat, his hand tightening around Sophie's waist. "Sophie and I are in love."

His mother lifted her chin and stared down her nose at Sophie. She glared at the poor girl so coldly Sophie practically shook under the woman's watchful eyes.

"You're not thinking clearly. You have no idea what you're talking about. She's a commoner."

Andrew ground his teeth together and his nostrils flared. "How dare you speak of Sophie that way?" His voice grew quieter but did not lose its intensity. If anything, it was even more menacing as he said, "She is not common."

She turned her attention to Sophie, stepping close to her. "How dare you? You ungrateful, little harlot. After all I have done for you. I took you in. I gave you a place here."

Andrew placed himself between the two women and scowled down at his mother with so much anger I could practically feel his rage. "Watch your tongue, mother. You're speaking to my future wife."

His mother's eyes widened and she stepped back like she had been slapped. "What did you say?"

Andrew once again rounded his shoulders. "Sophie and I will be married tomorrow. There's nothing you can do to stop it. We're in love and we want to be together."

His mother shook her head fiercely. "No son of mine will marry the help. Your plans will be ruined. What about your career? What about Carol Ann?"

He shook his head, pulling Sophie into his arms as he looked at his mother. "I do not love Carol Ann. I never have. That was a marriage you wanted." He gazed down at the woman in his arms and smiled tenderly. "My career plans have not changed. Sophie supports me."

"Your ambitions will be dashed once you two marry. No one will accept this union."

He did not take his eyes from Sophie when he answered his mother. His smile only widened as he looked at the woman he loved. "Then I will not be mayor. I don't care about any of it anymore. As long as I have Sophie, nothing else matters."

Without warning, the scene shifted again, and we were once again alone in the hallway. Bella looked up at me, her eyes wide, mouth hanging open in wonder. I suppose I looked the same. We were both stunned by what we just saw.

"What just happened, Edward?" We both looked around us. "That had to be the Andrew from the letter, right?"

I nodded quietly. "I don't know who else it could have been." I looked to the spot where they had been standing. "I just don't understand why we were shown this. I've never experienced anything like it before."

Bella looked at me. I could feel her shaking slightly in my arms. I didn't know if it was fear or excitement. "Maybe they're trying to help us?" she said.


End file.
